the hot new gal
by hyper-shark
Summary: Loads of fighting and swearing in this story!!lets see, sword fight,basketball,extreme sports,loads of extreme fighting!!very rebellious,hottie,sexy,cool and babe!!just read it!! hate/love*smirks*Read and Review!! flames accepted!must REVIEW!! huggies!!
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Mimi !!! Did you hear the news???? A new gal is coming to school today!!!" Larrisa screamed into Mimi's ear. "OUCH!!! You didn't have to scream into my ear drums!!!!!" Mimi yelled back. "okay okay ….sorriee….just excited I guess…". "oh bother.." Mimi sighed as they went out to the front of the school to see the new gal, it was going to be a looonnnggg day.  
  
Matt was hiding in the boy's bathroom, as usual, he just escaped a whole load of gals who were running down the hall ways screaming "MATT!!!!!! OH MI GOSH!!!!! U R THE GREATEST!!!! " with Jun yelling "I AM GONNA HAVE IT WITH U WHEN WE GROW UP!!! Gosh…that gal was damn pathetic… yes he was bloody handsome and cute and he knew it… but he just cant give a damn about it. He was the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves and the school's I-am-the- best-fighter-n-no-1-can-beat-me-so –I-dun-give-a-damn-about-anything person. You could call him a bully, yeah… he had dump guys head first into the toilet bowl, slam guys into the lockers…but still unknown to all…Y THE HECK ARE GALS STILL CHASING HIM? It was annoying…especially with Jun talking about having his baby…gosh…was she sick… . Anyway… he heard about some new gal coming today… from his bandmates… . Smirking to himself, he thought what he should do to that poor new gal… hhmm….maybe he will slam her against the lockers and punch her.  
  
After making sure that no gal was outside the bathroom, he went straight out to the school to witness the new girl… smirking to himself, he thought to himself "this is gonna be a good day… ."  
  
SSSSCCRREEEEEECCHH!!!! A black motorbike stopped outside the school. Everybody was confuse… nobody except Matt rode to school in a motorbike… who could this be?? The biker was wearing black pants, black shirt and a leather jacket then, the biker then removed his/her helmet…  
  
"OMIGOSH!!!!!! SHE IS SO FREAKING COOL!!!!" Larrisa squealed. The girl had brown hair that reach just bellow the shoulders (I changed sora's hair style) and was layered. The guys were all drooling at the sight of her. Sora smirked at the sight of the boys and girls. "Gosh…what pathetic losers…some of the girls were wearing dresses and high heel shoes…pathetic…and the guys looked as if they couldn't put up a fight…"  
  
She gave one last smirk and walked towards the school as if she owned the place ignoring guys who were gawking and trying to flirt with her… she was here now and this school looks like it is going to be really fun. With HER in control.  
  
Matt stood at a dark corner watching the boys gawking at her. Yes she was stunning and pretty… no point denying it… but he sensed that she was a fighter… hm… this, at last might be a worthy fighter and wouldn't give up easily… she is definitely not any ordinary girl…there was just something about her Matt liked… well well…we will just see how cool she is. Matt gave a last glare and slipped out of sight.  
  
It was math lesson, Matt was daydreaming and looking out of the window, Matt's teacher had already given up on trying to wake him up. Mimi on the other hand was paying attention when a sudden and sharp knock was at the door. Matt jerked out of the trance and the whole class turned their heads towards the door.  
  
"It is her!! " Matt thought. The girl moved swiftly towards the teacher and handed her a note. The teacher glanced at her and told the whole class," class, this is Sora T . Please treat her nicely. And Sora, please take a seat in between Matt and Mimi please." Sora smirked when she heard her teacher said please treat her nicely…WHAT A JOKE!! She then made her way towards the empty seat and slam her bag onto the floor, not caring that the teacher was giving her and evil eye and the whole class was looking at her stunned (INCLUDING MATT), she put her legs and crossed them on the table. She was Ms I-dun-give-a-damn-on-what-I-do-so-if-u-don't-like-what-I-do-that- is-your-problem. And no one could stop her from what she wanted to do. Matt, who was watching her, grinned to himself, oh was she going to pay for trying to become Ms Popular…he was going to humiliate her in front of everyone and show who is boss…that would definitely make he lose her ego…this was definitely going to be VERY interesting…  
  
Sora looked at the guy beside her, he was Definitely cute and cool, he wore grey shirt with some buttons unbutton and stylish black leather pants, his hair style was cool, looking at his books, she saw his name:Matt hm…not bad…he was definitely cool and HOT. Then, she turned back and started doodling on her book…this was going to be a long hour.  
  
The bell finally rang and Sora rushed out of class…she swear that the class clock's battery was low and wasn't working properly I mean , who would know whether the clock was had low battery??? The hour was way to slow. She was just walking down a hallway when she saw a group of guys walking in a V shape position with Matt infront. The other kids seem to be afraid since the quickly let them pass and and ran away. Looking at them in interest, Matt stopped in front of her and smirked. "Listen new gal , give us 40 bucks and you can get out of here. " (sorrie couldn't think of another way to start a fight) Sora coolly stood there and just raised an eyebrow. (a crowd had gathered) When Matt realized that she wasn't going to give any money, he whispered, "you asked for it."  
  
Immediately one of Matt's 'friend' tried to tackle Sora, but she was just to quick for him, she punched him squarely on his jaw and swung her legs low and tripped him…he then fell flat on his face. (The Crowd Was CHERRING!!!) The rest of Matt's 'friends' tried to fight and hurt Sora, but neither came close.., she punched them in the stomach, slammed them onto the floor, did the karate style by 'carrying' guy the slamming him on the ground, and sometimes, hit a VERY SENSITIVE area of the guy, and of course, all 6 were sprawled on the floor after getting their butts kicked.  
  
Sora then looked up at Matt who was glaring at her… by the moves she did, it was obvious she was black belt in karate. Oh well…so was he…and now he thought smirking to himself, we will see who is the real champ… his gang couldn't really fight, he was the real danger well well…let the best karate moves win!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!  
  
Hehehe!!!!! How was it??? This is my 1st fanfic….hehehe…sorrie…I luve evil people…they r so cool!!!!! Yeah!!!! Please review!!!!! To tell u the truth, I was writing it cause I was bored… so (if that ever happens) u want another chapter, please R&R!!!! oh yeah….Matt n Sora will be kicking each other butts in the next chapter!!! 


	2. SORA AND MATT KICK BUTTS! MWAHAHAHA!

A/n: Dun worry!!!!! Tai will get detention!!!! Mwhaahahahaha!!!!!! Sorrie…no death in this fic….though it was a pretty gd idea!!!  
  
  
  
Matt glared at Sora and SMIRKED. Sora stared back at him defiantly and returned his glare and smirk. "So, he thinks gals are easy to beat huh?? Lets show him…it is time to KICK BUTT!!!!  
  
Sora got into a fighting stance and started to kick Matt on his face. Matt dodged them easily and did some pretty good punches that Sora blocked. She then did a few flips (back flips) and landed gracefully and was just in time to block a blow that Matt had just aimed. Snarling, Sora performed a perfect split and grinned cheekily back at Matt before punching him in *ahem* that very sensitive part. Matt groaned in pain and unconsciously took a step backwards, giving Sora enough time to do a perfect handstand and wrap her legs around his neck. Matt, who was still in the process of recovering, struggled against her grip, but did not succeed in breaking free. Sora smirked to herself and prepared to flip him over her. Matt, guessing what she was going to do, grabbed hold of her legs a split second before she flipped him over. However, Sora's move was not particularly successful *hey, just couldn't help it…Mwhahaha!!* due to the fact that Matt had landed on top of her instead of behind her as she had planned. *ooohh!!! This is gonna b gd* And Sora found herself looking into a pair of half-amused *sp?* sapphire blue eyes. Hatred flared in her hazel brown eyes. Thinking quickly, she flipped him over so that she was on top of him, which made her feel in control. Behind the cold blue eyes, Matt was HIGHLY amused…this girl was a damn good fighter!!! This made things MUCH MORE INTERESTING. In fact, he didn't mind the position of her on top of him at all. But, he was not going to let her win this fight . Especially with practically the whole school watching expectantly for their next moves and cheering at the top of their voices:" FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!! – GO MATT!! – KICK ASS GIRL!!! " There was NO WAY IN HELL he would lose this major fight in front of the WHOLE school…to a GIRL no less!!!  
  
Suddenly, Matt roughly shoved Sora off him, causing her to stumble back clumsily, giving Matt time to flip back up from his current position. Sora recovered and started charging at Matt ferociously knowing what Matt would do. Thinking Sora was charging at him, he dodged swiftly, away from Sora to overthrow her. But, Sora was too clever and she stopped at the nick of time, using her momentum, she swung to the left where she knew Matt would dodge. True enough, Matt dodged to the exact place and before he knew anything, the wind was knocked out of him. Bending down gasping for breath, Sora took the opportunity to start kicking and punching him. Matt, trying to regain his composure, started trying to dodge and block the blows, but, unfortunately, he was VERY tired and was having a REALLY BAD stomach ache and a side stitch.  
  
Before either of them knew what was happening, they had been pushed apart and were now restrained from approaching each other. In unison, they cast death glares at him before yelling at the top of their voices, "Let me at him/her YOU FREAKIN BASTARD!!!!"… It was Tai (unfortunately). Boos and jeers were coming from the 'loyal audience', who were extremely angered that the fight had been broken up by Tai.  
  
In a matter of seconds, a teacher (a very fierce one) came marching down the hallways. Almost immediately, the whole school went deadly quietly, Ms Nagbugger (couldn't think of a surname lah…*grins sheepishly*) Stood towering over Sora, Tai and Matt. And by the look on her face, she was MAD. Her face was contorted in rage, steam was coming out from her ears, a hair was starting to sizzle, her mouth was in a thin line and …(you get the idea). "Who is responsible for this???!!!" ROARED Ms Nagbugger. "WHO??? I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO STARTED THIS FIGHT!!!!! As usual, without waiting for an answer, Ms Nagbugger pointed at Tai and yelled at his face, " YOU WILL SERVE DETENTION TODAY!! MEET ME AT ROOM 471 RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL!!" "AND YOU TWO!!" She yelled spitting spit all over Matt's and Sora's face," YOU WILL HAVE TO CLEAN THE STOREROOM AT THE SCHOOL BASEMENT AFTER SCHOOL. AND WAIT FOR ME!!!! YOUR BETTER BE THERE OR YOUR WILL RECEIVE SOME BLOODY PAIN!!!" With that, she stormed away.  
  
Sora was looking smugly at and Matt. "See what you had done you assholes!!!! Now you got me in detention!!!!" she cursed at them. "Like I want to have detentions with YOU… BITCH." He growled back. Sora was really ready to kick his ass when Tai came in between them again. Sora cursed at Tai' "LET ME AT HIM!!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!!! I AM JUST GONNA KICK HIS ASS!!! U FREAKING ASSHOLE!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!" While Tai was having his eardrums broken, Matt was smirking at the amusing sight of Sora. This girl sure had guts. Definitely had an attitude. Glaring at Sora for the last time, he headed out home to get his skateboard. Skateboarding had always been one of his favorite sports. Of course, he was the King of the skateboarders. He owned the court, he was the best skateboarder the school/town had ever seen. He was a damn good player in basketball too. Nobody could beat his three-pointer jump shot and was the best in every sport, and obviously in every sports team … but, that, was going to change.  
  
After Sora left the scene, she went straight to her locker and got out her…skateboard and basketball. She was good at Skateboard and she knew it. And was she a good basketball player too. She specialized in skateboarding, basketball, gymnastics, fighting and a whole lot more. She was the queen of sports in her old school. She joined the Basketball team, soccer team, swimming, etc… . She had seen a skateboard court on her way to school, that was her destination. Smirking, as she walked out of school gates, she put on her shades, holding a basketball in one hand, she skateboarded to the court.  
  
  
  
  
  
Numb : hehehe…great idea!!! Thanx  
  
Alt sorato dash :I dun kill…but anyway…thanx 4 R&R!  
  
Maikaerin : hehehe!!! U got ya wish!  
  
Natania : Thanx!!! Hehehe!!! Yeah!!! I luv kick butting!!!  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! THANX!!! HEHEHE!!!! HOPE U ENJOYED IT!! 


	3. skateboard and bball

A/n : Matt definitely doesn't care if he miss a detention….and obviously, neither does Sora.  
  
  
  
Matt skated to the court looking ultra cool. He definitely needed to get away from school, class, detention…Sora. Matt sighed to himself, that girl really was tough, usually, the girls would be begging him to kiss him and do some EXTREMELY dirty stuff. But not Sora, she had no interest and definitely didn't mind having a fight with him. He was pretty sure she enjoyed it. (Except the Detention). That girl probably was there at the storeroom serving her detention right now.  
  
How wrong he was.  
  
When he reached the court, he heard cheers. Thinking that the cheers were for him (cause the girls especially Jun were always doing it), he picked up the skateboard and swaggered, in.  
  
Boy did he get a shock. A sight that met his eyes was good enough to make him stand there for an hour gawking at her. Sora was doing a half twist in the air. Totally in control, she landed on the U shaped ramp (sorry…dunno wat u call tat) and did a funky stunt that involve balancing on the edge of the ramp with one hand and the other holding the skateboard. She was good. Very good. Just as good as him or even better. Matt shook his head. There was NO WAY a GIRL was going to BEAT HIM in skateboarding. Strutting to the edge of the U shaped ramp, he started showing off his stunts.  
  
Sora was having a blast. She was doing her stunts to perfection. The guys were absolutely drooling at her, though some were looking like they would definitely want to murder her. She was good and she knew it. No bully was going to stand in her way. No Matt or that brainless guy Tai. Matt was a sucker… just as Sora was about to finish her thought, she saw…Matt. 'Speak of the Devil' Sora growled to herself. Well well, if he wants a challenge, she will give him a challenge.  
  
Matt started down the ramp. Cold win whipped his hair back. This felt right. This is where he belonged. Reaching the other end, he did a stunning 360 degrees turn in mid air, landed on the ramp and did a 180 degrees turn just before he reached the other curved up part. (sorry I just dunno wat u call it. I am so dumb).  
  
Sora wasn't about to give up. She gained some more power and did that stunt where she flew right up with one of her hands holding the board.  
  
Matt grimaced, this was harder than he thought, she was skilled. Obviously. Matt did a full twist in the air and went into a perfect control landing. Wwwwwwrrrrrzzzzzz. Clank. Wwwwwwwwwrrrrrzzz. Both of them were doing stunts at the same time. Suddenly, Sora was struck by a thought. Grinning to herself, She pushed her skateboard upwards to gain momentum. Down she went, the wind was slapping her face, she knew exactly what she had to do.  
  
Matt meanwhile was just about to land from a two and a half meters jump, when Sora just whizzed pass him. Losing his concentration, Matt tried to stop, unfortunately, his skateboard landed wrongly and he slide down the ramp on his butt. (MWHAHAHAHA!!! GALS KICK ASS!).  
  
"WHA….THE…??" Matt yelled as he landed on his butt and slide. "Ouch man… that hurt like HELL!!!!" Matt grimaced to himself. He was NOT GOING TO GIVE HER SATIFACTION OF SEEING HIM IN PAIN! Getting up gingerly, he glared at Sora who was standing at the top of the extreme ramp with a triumph smirk on her pretty face. Matt's face was burning with humiliation. This was his FIRST TIME in years he had fallen down…. And he definitely was NEVER beaten by a GIRL! "She is so gonna get it from me" Matt threatened under his breath. "If she wants a challenge, I will give her a challenge". With that, he picked up his basketball, glared at Sora and jerked his head to the basketball court that was just beside it. Sora obviously got the message and slide down the ramp and followed Matt to the b-ball court.  
  
Matt stood in the middle of the court holding the basketball under his arm glaring at Sora who was gleefully sneering at him back. Gosh what a great stunt she had done!!! She, Sora, had managed to HUMILIATE Matt in front of EVERYONE!! This was way better than she had expected and she was not going to back down on this game.  
  
Meanwhile, a crowd began to gather at the court. Many anxious eyes were staring at them, waiting for the one-on-one match to start. Suddenly…  
  
Matt couldn't take the it any longer. He suddenly slammed the ball to his right and started playing. Sora taken by surprise didn't have a chance block it. Recovering quickly, she ran after him, trying to intercept him. Matt did a jump shot, but just as it was about to go into the hole, Sora jumped as high as she could and her fingers just managed to brush the bottom part of the ball. But it was enough. The ball went off course, hit the ring and bounced right down into Sora's waiting hands. Cursing himself, Matt tried to block Sora. He admit he had a greater advantage since he was taller than her. He was in front of her when he sense she was about to do a 3-point jump shot. Grinning to himself, he jump high just when Sora threw the ball which Matt caught easily.  
  
Sora glared at him in hatred. Damn it… he was good. So far no one had managed to intercept he 3-point jump shot.  
  
Until now.  
  
She ran after him, using diversion, she pretended to go right. Matt seeing her veering right swerved right to block her giving Sora a chance to cut sharply to the left to steal the ball.  
  
Matt, who didn't have time to slow down, crashed into Sora. Sora and Matt went skidding across the court. Groaning, Sora massaged her stomach. Matt had smacked her right in the stomach. Well, at least she wasn't the only one in pain. Sora's leg had hit him at the cock. And he was in OBVIOUS pain since he was rolling around the floor with his hands holding it and moaning in pain. (A/n: OOOWWWW….THATS GOTTA HURT!!)  
  
It took them quite a while to get up. When Sora and Matt finally managed to get up, they glared at each other at hatred wishing either of them will go to hell.  
  
Managing to get back at school, (their school is near the court and their motorbikes are still there!) Matt and Sora could hear Ms Nagbagger screaming her head off (obviously because they aren't serving detention!), but they couldn't bother less. Sora went to her motorbike, glared at Matt one last time, put on her helmet and drove off leaving Matt alone in the car park.  
  
Matt watched Sora driving/biking off with interest with a smirk on his face. This girl was hot. I mean… good looks, a goddess in sports, a kicker in guys ass, etc. Where could you find a girl like that? He liked her attitude. No, he loved it. She was one of the infinity girls in the world who is like this. Well well, she will definitely make school MUCH MORE interesting for him.  
  
Starting his motorbike/motorcycle. He droved off. This was the best day ever. And tomorrow, with the plot he had formed in his mind, it was going to be even better.  
  
  
  
  
  
*EVIL SMIRK* MWHAHAHHAAHA!!! HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD! Took me a little longer to write it! Hehehe… please REVIEW!!!! And lot of thanks 2 those people who reviewed!!  
  
rembrandt77 : I agree!!! Evil people rocks!! *grins* I am crazy!!  
  
Natania : ((((((  
  
Krazie Bubble : gals rock!!! N I have read ur story!!! Not bad!!!  
  
Charmed4Eva3 : Thank u!!!! 


	4. A fight in the woods

A/n: gosh…had a little author's block, didn't expect writing will be so tough.  
  
  
  
Sora woke up in her messy bedroom. Yesterday was a really tiring but exciting day. She kicked butt, kicked butt and kick butt. She smirked at the memory. Image kicking a guy whose fighting, skateboarding and basketball is as good as his looks. If looks could kill, he was certainly giving her a death look when she beat him in skateboarding. She was not going to be surprise if he turned up holding a chopping knife that was bought just for her.  
  
Looking at the clock, she realized that she was late. Class was going to begin in 20 mins. Grumbling, she slowly made her way to the toilet to brush her teeth, then, she picked up the very clothes that touched her fingers first and put them on. A navy blue tight t-shirt and a loose jean that hanged loosing at her hip making able to see her slim and tone tummy when she stretched. Then, making her way down, she went pass her training room and right out the door. Not even bothering to run since it was almost time that school was going to start.  
  
Matt was sitting at his desk waiting impatiently for Sora. "She had better come today" Matt thought impatiently. After all, he planned a whole day's program for him and her to get together to fight. It will be a REAL pity if she misses it. Matt smiled evilly to himself.  
  
Just then, the bell rang, students streamed into class. Matt kept his eyes fix at the door looking for a flash of brown hair that belonged to Sora. But, alas, no Sora. Matt frowned. Where was she?? If she didn't come, there wouldn't be any fun. Just then, Ms Faji the science teacher came in. Matt was furious. If she didn't come, there wasn't going to be any fights… and he didn't like a day without any fight. Matt grimaced to himself, damn it.  
  
Ten Minutes into the lesson, the door of the classroom bust open and Sora strolled in looking as if it was normal to walk into the classroom late. She walked over to her desk and was met with a pair of gorgeous azure eyes. Sora quickly snapped out of the trance, sneered at him and in one swift move, she was sitting down with her legs on her table, exposing a little bit of flesh. She stared ahead not noticing the teacher giving her a stunned, annoyed look. She definitely didn't notice Matt glaring daggers at her.  
  
Matt's P.O.V  
  
"Damn her…" Matt glared at her at the corner of his eye. She was going to kill him if she kept carrying on looking ultra cool. Especially with that little flesh showing there. Gosh… What's wrong with him?? Matt shook his head to get out of his daydream. Anyway, he was going to get back to her on what she did to him yesterday. Smiling evilly, he turned his attention back to his book and continued to doodle.  
  
  
  
Sora had come out with a BRILLANT plan. All she needed was to find Matt, and a whole tub full of water. (A/n: *smirks* I wonder… (^_^) )  
  
  
  
The bell rang and the whole school finally woke up. Matt had to go to the gents. Well, Sora will earn 5 more mins of life. Matt thought evilly.  
  
  
  
Sora spied on Matt the moment the bell rang. Hm… gents… Water and Matt were present there. Smirking, she made sure no one was looking and sneaked into the gents and picked up a bucket that was next to the door.  
  
Matt was looking at his image on the mirror combing his hair carefully. His hair took ages to comb to perfection. Suddenly, he saw a blurred image of someone in a navy blue shirt and the next thing he knew was that he was wet. HE WAS SOAKING WET!! And his hair was in a …… MESS!!!!!!!!! Suddenly a figure shot pass him and bolted out the door. Matt managed to catch a glimpse of her face. It was Sora.  
  
Steam started to come out of his ears. NO ONE MESSES WITH HIS HAIR!! It took hours to comb his hair to excellence. And now it was ruined. This time, Sora had gone way over his head. This meant WAR.  
  
  
  
Sora couldn't help but laugh when she saw his face with his hair plastered to his face. He looked hot. But, the expression on his face was priceless.  
  
  
  
Matt gave a chase. He was a damn good runner. One of the best sprinters in the school. But, judging by the way she was running, she was a good runner too. But, she seems to be a long distance runner. Which means, if he wanted to bring her down, he had to sprint NOW. But judging from the distance, he probably would be out of breath before he caught up to her. So his best chance was to change his style and speed for long distance running.  
  
Sora ran ahead, aware that Matt was chasing her. The fresh air coming in and out was already beginning to burn her throat, she didn't care, she knew he would feel it too. She knew where she was going. She was going into the nearby forest (more like a clump of trees). See who was better in running and fighting. The forest was quiet, lonely and just the place to fight. Away from all the staring eyes and excited faces.  
  
Matt ran, ran till his throat was burning, ran till his whole forehead was covered with sweat, ran till his legs were begging for rest. They were still running. But they were in the forest, away from curious eyes. And just 10 feet away was Sora, running like a tiger was after her, except that her face showed no fear, only glee. Matt grimaced, making up his mind, he broke into a sprint and tackled Sora on to the ground. Sora, who did not expect this, fell and rolled on the ground… with Matt on top of her.  
  
Sora was exhausted. Matt was worn out too. Matt rolled over onto the floor beside Sora and they both lay there breathing hard for about 5 mins. Sora tried to sit up but Matt caught her by both wrist pinned her to the ground. ( a/n : *smirks* ). Sora's face was contorted with fury, quickly, she kicked Matt in the stomach. Matt double up in pain. Sora quickly threw him on the ground and pinned him down. Sora sneered at Matt whose hands were hugging his stomach. Matt glared gave Sora a look of pure hatred.  
  
Matt's p.o.v  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Gosh. He hated her. She stole away his pride. Hurt him. Kicked him. Yet, in some way, a tiny bit of him like her. Liked her way she kicked ass, like her attitude… liked the way she looked.  
  
He glared at her. Trying tactic, he didn't hit her back. Didn't move. No fighting. Just eye contact with the chocolate brown eyes. Nothing else.  
  
Sora's p.o.v  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Why wasn't he doing anything?" Sora thought strangely. "He always fights back. Now, he is just staring." Sora stared back at the sky blue eyes. If he wanted to play a staring game, she will play along. Just as Sora stared back at the sapphire eyes. She felt herself being thrown heavily to the ground. But as she tried to break the fall, her hands connected to a sharp rock, and she felt something liquid. Her own blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^_^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was just what Matt was waiting for, immediately, he threw her off balance and pinned her down again. He was in charged, just the way he like it. Suddenly, he saw Sora's hands full of blood. He gasped. He hadn't meant to harm her until like this. He looked at Sora. Her face had no pain. Just hatred. But as he stared into those amazing brown eyes of hers, deep inside, he just saw pain and nothing else.  
  
Without a word, Matt let go of Sora, took out his handkerchief and stared to clean her cut. Not noticing Sora was giving him a strange look.  
  
Sora's P.o.v  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Sora never thought Matt would care about it, let alone clean it. She thought he was probably sneered at her and just leave her alone in the woods. She would never had thought that Matt, a guy who was like a bully, would be ever so gentle with her. She watched Matt who was frowning in concentration clean her cut. She was lost for words. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain surge though her hand. Wincing in pain, she quickly withdrew her hand.  
  
---_--_---_---__---_----__-------__----_------_------___----__--------_----- __----____----__----__----_---  
  
Matt looked at Sora. Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain. Matt didn't know what to say. Sorry? He never said sorry to anyone. Taking a deep breath," Sorry Sora." He said awkwardly. Then, doing something he never did before, he reached out his hand.  
  
Sora looked at him surprised. Did HE, Mr I-am-rude-and-rough-and-idiotic- so-I-never-do-anything-good-in-my-life just said sorry and offered to clean her hand???? Okay, now this was weird. Uncertainly, Sora slowly stretch out her injured hand. She just had a feeling that he might not be so bad after all. She watched him carefully as he lightly cleaned the cut and bandaging her hand with the hankie.  
  
After cleaning up the cut, Matt stood up, roughly grabbed Sora by her arm and pulled her up. Sora, taken by surprise, fell onto him, Matt caught her and pressed his body to her and lean in so his lips were directly over her ear and whispered to her," if you ever tell anyone what happened, you will wish that you were never born!" With that, he let her go, whipped his hands on his shirt, took out a comb and mirror and left while combing his hair.  
  
Sora stared after him and he never looked back. This was probably the most weirdest thing that happened to her, Sora decided. Sighing, she turned to walk out of the forest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Krazie Bubble: oh!!! Hehehe!!! Haven't really seen it but thanks 4 revewing!!  
  
Natania : oh!! I am peeing in me pants!!! HAHAHHAA!!!! Hope u enjoy this!! Enjoy Perth 2!  
  
Sora Ishida : AAAAAAWWWWW!!!! That's so sweet of u!! if u write a story I will sure 2 read it!  
  
Miyu444 : yup!!! They luv to fight!! I love a fight!!! Hehehe!! They are SO a like!! 


	5. a deserted placeNOT

A/n : die… your want fights right??? Review and tell me what type of fights!! Hehehe!! Make sure u review!!  
  
  
  
Matt's p.o.v  
  
~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Okay okay, Matt was Seriously confused. Why did he offer to clean her hand?? Why the heck did he said sorry?? He never said sorry to anyone. Never!! Matt scowl at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was wrong. He needed to comb his left a little more. Carefully, he filled his comb with gel and comb it. There!! Perfect. Matt smirked, placed his comb and portable mirror into his pocket, went outside to get his motorcycle and rode to school for another boring day of lecture since he was so going to be late.  
  
Sora's p.o.v  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Stupid Matt." Sora cursed under her breath. All because of him, she had to do everything slowly with her left hand that was not as badly hurt. She couldn't even write properly!! "Fuck u Matt. Damn it!" Sora swore. Sliding her comb through her hair a few times, she went out to the front of her house and was about to climb her motorcycle when she realized she could barely grip the handles. Swearing even louder this time, she discovered that the only way out was to walk to school. And be late.  
  
  
  
Sora was on her way to school, grumbling, cursing, and swearing all at once. She was going to be so late. Damn. Another boring lecture, her eardrums will probably burst from the yelling she was going to receive. She was ten mins away from school. She would be there in only a few mins with her motorcycle. When she heard a sound of a speeding motorcycle. Turning around, she saw someone wearing a leather vest, blue shirt and jeans. Oh, damn it. She wish, she hoped, she prayed that it wasn't him. Unfortunately, she could recognise him a mile away. His body figure, his motorcycle and his type of clothing were easy enough to recognised. Sora spun around the continued walking hoping he wont spot her. This was not her lucky day.  
  
Matt squinted, trying to see who was walking. She looked familiar. Her shoulder length brown hair, her figure, the way she walked and her black tight shirt that showed of her figure and her black jeans. That's … oh no. Matt groaned. Of all people, did he have to bump into her?? Matt watched as she saw her quickly turn her back to him. So, she had noticed him. For a moment, he forgot about her hands, and slowed down to taunt her.  
  
Sora heard the sound of the bike slowing. Great, he had spotted her. Giving up, she turned around to meet a sneering face of Matt. Wonderful, what a great way to start a day. "So bitch, what are you doing here? Trying to miss school? You are late you know?" Matt said mockingly and mimicking a saintly voice.  
  
"Why bastard, what about you? You trying to go for saint-hood of something?" Sora replied coolly and started walking.  
  
Matt frowned. And followed her in his bike. " You trying to make sure you are going to be late huh? Since I see you aren't riding your bike?"  
  
Sora stopped suddenly, and her face was contorted with fury. Anger flared up in her brown eyes. " If you remembered asshole, which I don't think you do. I cut my hands when you threw me off in the forest" she retorted coldly.  
  
Matt was taken back. He Had forgotten about Sora's cut. Still, he wasn't going to show her pity was he? Muttering under his breath, he muttered, "get on." Sora who didn't hear Matt snapped back "What??"  
  
Matt, who couldn't bring himself to look at her, said louder," get on."  
  
Sora stood there stunned. Ookkkaayy…. Did he just offered a ride to get her to school? No way. This was impossible. No way. He just wasn't the type to offer a ride to an enemy. "Excuse me?? You, Mr I-hate-sora just offered your enemy a ride?? "  
  
Matt exclaimed, " Listen. Just get on. We are still enemies. We still hate each other. I am only offering you a ride because I want to make sure my punching bag is in school and that I have someone to fight with. You will fight me and I will fight you. When we reach school we will go in one by one to avoid suspicion. No one will see us cause they will all be in class. After school, we will probably fight and we will still be enemies so just get your freaking ass on the bike!!!"  
  
Sora stared at him. Should she take the deal or not? Making up her choice, she stepped towards Matt, slammed her elbow against Matt's shoulder causing him to wince in pain. " What the heck was that about??" Matt yelled. Sora smirked and replied coolly," that means deal. And since I cant use my hands, that's what you get." Getting on the bike, Matt passed Sora his helmet. "Wear it or you will be recognised. And uh, you will have to hold on to me." Matt stumbled over the last few words and was positively blushing. Sora, oblivious to him, wore his helmet and put her arms around Matt's slim but tone waist. And they were off.  
  
They got there. 5 mins late. Sora removed her arms from Matt's waist and took off the helmet. Not even noticing Matt looking a little unhappy that she removed her arms. When they got off the bike, Matt grabbed Sora's arm roughly and said, " I am going in first. After waiting for 5 mins, then u go in."  
  
"Fine with me" Sora replied sneering. Matt gave her a glare and went in. Sora waited outside impatiently. She didn't care if she went in when the class was dismissed. After making sure it had been more then 5 mins, Sora strolled in. Not bothered at the frosty look her teacher was giving her. She crossed her arms and stared straight at the board. This was going to be really boring. Who wants to know what the first president did and all the blah blah stuff?? "History really sucks" Sora muttered under her breath.  
  
_________________------------------------------______________________------- -------------------------  
  
"At last!" Sora thought when the bell signalling the lunch break finally rang. Now she had a period to do whatever she wanted. (A/n: I don't really know much about American style of school. This is break time. In Singapore, we call it recess.) There will be no fights today. Not with her hands cut. She needed a quiet place where she could be alone. Away from the noisy canteen and Matt's gang. Sora went out to the back of the school and scanned the area.  
  
Then, she saw it. It was a tree that was planted right into a corner of the field. It looked quiet and deserted. No one would be able to see her without looking straight at it. Looking around to make sure no one was following her; she ran to the old tree and started to climb it. The low branches made it possible to climb it by hooking her arm around it and pulling herself up. Just as she was settling on a nice and wide branch, she felt herself being slammed into another branch. Somebody then grabbed her arms and pinned them down with surprising strength. Sora struggled, but it was useless. Then, Sora opened her eyes to meet with sky blue eyes. Eyes that she was very familiar with.  
  
"You!!"  
  
  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! BET U NOE HU IT IS!!! U GUYZ CAN ALSO TELL ME WHAT OTHER TYPES OF FIGHTS U WANT!! SO JUZ HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!!  
  
THANX FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!!!!!  
  
insane chick : U got ur wish!! Thanx!!  
  
Venursia : u got any ideas what other fights?? Hehehe!! Thanks 4 reviewing!!  
  
Numb : yup yup!! I luv fighting!! Thanx!!  
  
Natania : guess I will survive huh? So hows your trip? 


	6. Matt's apartment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: Heylo!!! Sorrie it took so long!!! Any way, there was this person who tried to add me on the yahoo messenger. sorrie, I accidentally denied it. Sorrie!!! But be free to add me again!!! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Gosh damn shit!!" Sora cursed and kicked Matt in the stomach," why the heck must I always meet him where ever I go? Its freaking annoying my ass off!!" Sora thought. She watched in satisfaction seeing Matt double up in agony, clutching his stomach with his face contorted in pain. Regaining his breath, Matt straightened up, gave Sora a menacing look and asked in a deadly low voice," What are you doing here?" Sora returned the glare and said, " I thought this was an ideal place 2 big my time. Anyway this isn't yours, it is mine. so get your stinking f*cking ass off now!" Matt sneered and smirked evilly "Why really? I think it me who came here first. But if you want to see who dominates this tree, come on and fight. But remember, its just a tree, I dun want you going home with broken bones and cuts for nothing!" Finishing his sentence, Matt laughed a cruelly. Sora just glared back at him and weighed her chances. Fighting over the dominance of a tree was a bloody stupid idea, any fool would know that. But winning this fight was the sweetest thing you could imagine. She could even taste her victory in the air. Grinning 2 herself, she look at him in the eye and whispered, "come and claim this tree.. If you dare." Matt smiled coldly and got into a fighting stance," I knew you wouldn't turn down the offer" and moved in on her. **********************************FIGHT begins!*********************************** Matt slammed his arm on her ribs, Sora quickly move her hand to intercept his arm. But Matt's weight was too strong for her, unable to hold on any longer, she let go.  
  
Bad Move.  
  
Matt noticing her lack of strength, quickly transferred more force to his arm and whammed her at her chest. Double up in pain with one hand clutching her chest, Sora swung her legs low and knocked Matt off his feet causing him to land on the hard tree trunk. Sora cursed, the tree just didn't have enough space to do a handstand and land on him. Suddenly, Matt threw his leg out and kicked Sora in the stomach. Luckily for Sora, she had been kicked in the stomach loads of time, so that didn't exactly hurt a lot. Snarling at Matt she slapped him, brought her elbow down hard on his chest and slapped him again. Matt groaned, with one hand holding his cheek, he threw out a series of kicks at Sora. Anger flared up in her hazel eyes, enraged, Sora started punching and slapping Matt, gathering all the energy she had, Sora punched Matt HARD on the face. Losing his balance, Matt grabbed onto Sora's arm and they both fell from the tree. Matt quickly flipped over, pinned Sora and they both landed in a heap of the ground. Sora could hardly move, she absorbed most of the impact and Matt was no feather. Matt rolled off Sora and laid on the ground breathing hard. He could feel bloody in his mouth. HE WAS TASTING HIS DAMN BLOOD!!! Spitting it out, he laid back wincing. His whole body was in pain, especially his cheeks. It was all red from Sora's slapping and punching, he was sure of that. He could feel some bruises on his stomach and back but he was positive he had given her loads of pain as well. Sora floated in and out of consciousness. She was dizzy and her back felt like millions of knives had slashed her there, it was so sore and painful that she couldn't even move, every little move caused her to feel unbearable pain. Groaning and moaning, she turned her head and saw Matt lying next to her. Giving up, she closed her eyes and blackout. Matt felt it must had been hours since he laid there, getting gingerly on his feet, he realized break time was over. Looking around, he saw Sora lying unconscious near him. He was about to leave when something stop him. He couldn't just leave her here. He knew there was only one way. He couldn't take her to the nurse, nor leave her here. Sighing to himself, he picked her up gently, carried her to his motorcycle, placed her In front of him and drove to his house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````````````````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~ Arriving at his apartment, he stepped into the lift, punched the tenth story button with Sora in his arms and waited impatiently. "Damn her!" Matt cursed silently, "Why must she be so bloody hot?" Stepping into his home, he went straight to his bedroom (Unfortunately *ahem* there is only one room since he lives all alone!) and placed Sora gently on the bed. Then, he got up, took his first aid kit, took off his shirt and applied some ointment on the bruises and cuts. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Half an hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Matt was just applying some ointment to his second last bruise, Sora moaned and stirred. Opening her eyes, she saw Matt beside her on a chair without a shirt on. "Woah!! Sssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxyyyyyyyyyyy!!!" Sora thought totally stunned. He had abs, biceps, totally toned stomach, etc. "Woah!" Sora thought again. "Okay. this is so not good. bloody ass!!" Sora cursed under her breath. "WHERE THE HECK AM I?? THAT STUPID FU(KING BASTARD TOOK ME TO HIS APARTMENT!!! HOW THE HECK DID I GET INTO THIS MESS???" Finding her voice at last, Sora swore at Matt, " YOU FREAKING LOSER?? WHY DIDJA BRING ME HERE?? YOU LOSER!! YOU WEIRDO!!!!! YOU LAMER!!! YOU MORON (and a whole lot more colorful words)" Matt listened as he tried all he could not to laugh. That little new girl sure had an attitude. He admired her for that. He had never met a girl who would curse at him like that. He liked that a lot. In fact, he found this fighter amusing, looking at her, he sneered and said casually," listen for a moment you little bitch. I brought you here because I simply could not leave you there or bring you to the nurse. You should thank me 4 carrying your little ass over here and not to the nurse where you will surely be punish for fighting. So just shut up for a moment cause I think if you speak another more word, my ears will get deaf!" Sora hearing that immediately yelled back," YOU SCUM!!" She was about to give him the bashing of his life when she felt sudden shooting pain in her back. Moaning in pain, she fell back on the soft bed. Wincing, she gave a death glare to Matt, after all, it was him who cause all this. Sighing, Matt cupped Sora cheeks and looked into her eye and said," Take off your shirt."  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!! Cause you got 2!! Be free to gimme some new ideas 2!!! Hope enjoyed the story!!! ( but I think the review is not working. :'(  
  
*bawls* cant believe it!! I cant receive any reviews!! What is going on??? AAAAAAAHHH!!! Please! Add me either in yahoo or msn or email me if u cant review!! Thanx!! Email add is hyper_shark@hotmail.com , fire_eagle_gal@yahoo.com.sg !!  
  
Thanx 4 those ppl who reviewed me!!!!! 


	7. Embarrassing situations

A/n: hey ppl!! Don't kill me when there are spelling mistakes especially for the street fighter part kay? Thanks! Oh yeah, last time the review button was something wrong but it is back to normal now!! Hehehehe!! Please R&R please!! That means a lot to me!! \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"Well Matt, I know my body is nice and everything but I am not rich enough to pay for your surgery when you get blinded by my beauty." Sora sneered  
  
Matt sighed, Sora could be such a spoilt bitch sometimes. well fine, she was an asshole bitch, but that didn't stop her from being so hot, so pretty, so awesome, so.. He groaned, "damnit! She is bloody taking over my life!"  
  
Sora stared at Matt. He seemed to be having a silent argument with himself. She felt a pinch of annoyance and punched Matt on the cheek. HARD. Matt literally fell onto the floor and landed on his butt. "OOOOOOWWW!!! What the heck was that for?!" He yelled in rage, "I was just trying to help!!" Sora glared back and retorted back sarcastically, "oh yeah right! Like staring at me like I was an idiot was helping me! Oh sure! That was SO helpful!"  
  
"Well, you are welcome, it was no problem at all!", Matt replied with a sweet fake smile on his face. Then he muttered, "bitch".  
  
"So you just noticed? I am so disappointed at you Matt. I expected more from you."  
  
"Well Baka, I am just reminding you so you can shut the hell up and take off your shirt!! GAWD! How many times do I need to tell you?", frustrated, Matt gave Sora a death glare. If looks could kill, Sora would be already dead.  
  
"okay, since you made it clear you don't want to see my boobs, why the heck do you want me to take off my bloody shirt?" Sora yelled, spitting spit on Matt's face.  
  
"Buku!" Matt yelled back wiping spit of his face, "you are such a stupid idiot! Isn't it obvious? You need to put some medicine on the wounds stupid! DUH!! OBI-VIOUS! What a Baka are you!!"  
  
Sora smirked and started to take off her shirt, " Never knew you were so concerned about me Matt." She teased with a smug smile.  
  
Matt gasped at her. Sora's body was perfect; she had a slim waist, slim stomach that showed of her abs. Abruptly, Matt turned around and started muttering to himself. To Sora, Matt looked like he was having an inner battle with himself. She could catch bits and pieces of it, "...no stop looking.bloody.aweso..body.oh gawd!. "  
  
"Turn around." This was said aloud and very gruffly. Sora turned, showing Matt her back that was filled with bruises. (A/N:NOT THAT MANY. SHE ISNT DEFEATED EASILY. JUST A LITTLE HERE AND THERE )  
  
Sora felt the cotton wool that was filled with ointment touching her back gently but suddenly. "OUCH!! You loser bastard!! That hurt!! Be more gentle will ya?" Sora shriek, holding back a scream of pain. Immediately after the words came out of her mouth, Sora felt bad. Guilty even, after all Matt was just trying to help but being her, she refused to apologized. After a few minutes of swearing under her breath, Matt finished putting the medicine.  
  
Sora was just about to put on her shirt when Matt stopped her. "No Sora. If you put your shirt on, the medicine will be wiped off." Sora cocked her head and stared at him, she could see his cheeks turning pinkish as he looked away. Sora smirked, so he found her interesting huh? She was definitely going to have fun not giving him the pleasure seeing her like that but before she could say anything, Matt turned around and walked out of his room. Sora curiously followed him, Matt lead her to the living room where he took up his console and started playing his street fighter game. Sora searched the room with eagle eyes. She spotted another console at one corner of the room, grabbing the console; Sora then plugged it in the play station. Unable to hold back a smirk, she choose her fighter, Chun Li. A street fighter with the 2 buns and was great in kicking ass. Literally. Matt glanced coolly at Sora and choose Ryu. The Chinese guy wearing white.  
  
3,2,1, BEGING!!  
  
Sora immediately lashed out a lighting fast kick at Ryu but Matt swiftly jumped over Chun Li. (using the controls duh!! I cant say chun li kicked ryu cause it was sora and matt who did it) Sora cursed under her breath, Matt was just as good as her, she needed to be swift, trained her watchful eyes to every single move Matt made, most of all, she needed to try and guess what her opponent's next move was. Just then, Ryu's leg came in control with Chun Li's face and Chun Li flew back and hit the ground. Matt let out an evil smile while Sora hissed at him. Sora made Chun Li shoot her power (dunno what u call that. That big ball of power.) Which hit Ryu flat on his face. Now, they were both full on fighting mode. Ryu had to keep dodging Chun Li's lighting kicks while Chun Li had to keep avoiding Ryu's Power. Both of them were really neck-to-neck. After a few minutes of ferocious battling, they both had the minimum energy left but just as Chun Li lashed out her power, Ryu did the same..  
  
TIE!!!  
  
Matt slammed the console down just as Sora started banging it on the floor. It was obvious that they had never lost before. Sora and Matt exchange their worst death glares and turned around sharply. No, they would not give in to each other. The mood of playing/ fighting on the play station was over.  
  
Suddenly, Sora stood up, went into his room and came out wearing her shirt. Looking at her watch. She could see it was getting late. She was just about to open the door when she paused and turned round. Matt was just sitting there watching her with expressionless eyes. Her eyes bored down on his, "come over at around 9:30 tonight at the deserted alley 2 blocks behind the school. We got some things we got to settle." Finishing her sentence, Sora slammed the door shut. She had made a lot of plans for later, she would show him who was boss and who wasn't smirking to herself, Sora strolled back to her house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey!! This hasn't been posted for a very lllooooonnnnnggggggg time. sorry man.. kinda busy. Plus, I had 2 of my frends pestering me to finish this chapter (THANX!!) hahahaha!! Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to Peppermint-Angel, Sora's twin, Natania, Numb, TheAngelofLove, dodo, clarissa!! Thanx to all of ya!!! 


	8. Sora's hightech apartment

A/n: you know, it's just so frightening when a whole bunch of people come rushing at me and threatening to kill me if I don't continue the story. *shudders* especially since I see them in school everyday!! (almost) anyway, here is the next chap.. hope u will enjoy it! Plus, don't forget to review!! I adore reviews! Flames are accepted!! People from ¼ and 1/1!! You all are scary!!  
  
  
  
Matt waited impatiently for Sora. "That girl never seems to be on time!" he grumbled. Running his hand through hair exasperatedly, Matt walked around in circles.  
  
Matt was just walking his 10th circle when he felt someone clamp his/her hand on top of his mouth. Matt relaxed. He had fought with Sora long enough to know her hand features by heart. Coolly, he twisted away and came face to face with Sora. Matt felt a pinch of annoyance; he was debating whether or not to punch her for making him wait for about 15mins when Sora jerked her head back and started walking in the direction. Matt inquisitively followed her.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of silent walking, they reached Sora's place. It was kind of like a bungalow, definitely way bigger then Matt's tiny apartment. Sora calmly pushed open the gate and lead Matt inside without a word. Then, they proceeded to Sora's messy bedroom. Matt by now was feeling really tense. Who knew what Sora had planned under her sleeves? But he refused to chicken out and was now staring at Sora curiously.  
  
Sora move towards her cupboard without breaking any eye contact. Then, she pulled the cupboard exactly like opening a door. Then, she pressed her hands onto a tiny square and suddenly, "pppprrroooffftttt" , a sliding door (wall?) opened. Wordlessly, Sora stepped into the secret room and was engulfed in darkness. Matt, trying to calm his nerves was about to step into the room when suddenly, a light that came from a strongly lit lamp at the top of the room blinded him. Now, Matt was able to see the room properly now. Okay, it wasn't exactly what you would call a room, more like a staircase leading downwards. Cautiously, he walked down the stairs.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs, he saw an enormous room. It was equipped with a swimming pool with a balancing beam over it. At one corner of the room, there was an empty space and a table. On the table, there was a sword. Most likely, she was an awesome sword fighter too. Over at another end, there was this mini ramp with grills that was used for skateboarding. There was also a gym bar, exercise machine, a punching bag and a lot of mats. "AWESOME! Swell!!" Matt thought astonished. It was so. amazing, so cool, so astounding, and so incredible. Matt never dreamed something like this existed in some one's house. that is until he saw Sora's. Turning his attention to Sora, he noticed her picking up the sword and taking another sword from the bottom of the table. Looking at him, Sora tossed a sword to Matt who caught it easily.  
  
Matt examined the sword. It had a blue handle with emerald green makings. The sliver black blade that threw out glittery sparks looked almost brand new and sharp. Looking over at Sora's he saw that the sword had a black handle with fire around it. In the middle of the handle was the ying and yang sign (the Chinese circle thing with black and white). Its sliver blade had turquoise green swirls on it. He envied Sora, it was amazing how cool her swords were. Usually, others were the usual like sliver handle and sliver blade. But hers had style.  
  
Suddenly, Sora leaped at him, blade flashing towards his chest. Matt impulsively jumped back and lashed out at Sora who block it with a "clang!", quickly, they exchanged a series of kicks and blows. Sora did a back summer (the one that looks like a back flip but no hands. Singapore calls it that way). Matt immediately struck a blow at Sora whose stomach missed it by centimeters. But, it did cut of the bottom part of her shirt exposing her flat stomach. Sora cursed under her breath and tried to trip him by swing her legs under him. But Matt jumped it and landed effortlessly. Sora was prepared. She jumped over him with a full twist and landed with grace behind him (when you jump and land, your knees will be bend and you would be shorter). Sora then thrust the sword at Matt. Matt quickly turned around just in time to block Sora's blow. But it did cause him to stagger back a bit. She gave him a karate kick to his hands, causing Matt to lose grip of the sword. As the sword clattered on to the ground, Sora used a foot, kicked the sword into the air and caught it stealthily. It was then did Sora notice that he was near the edge of the pool. one blow was all she needed. Sniggering, she charged at Matt who didn't have time to do anything and planted the flat side of her sword on Matt's arm and pushed him. Matt's eyes widen open in surprise as half of his body was over the edge of the pool. Waving his arms hysterically, he fell into the pool. (*Smirks*) Sora watched in amusement as Matt broke out at the surface of the water. Then, he started screaming like a baby.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HELP!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MY PRECIOUS!!!!"  
  
Quickly, Matt swam to the edge of the pool and climb up still screaming hysterically.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY PRECIOUS AND WONDERFUL PRIZED POSSESION!!!"  
  
Sora could only guess why he was screaming like a baby. He didn't look like he was hurt. He certainly could swim.. So why was he screaming like.  
  
"MMMMMMYYYYYYYYY HHHHHHAAAAAAAIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR!!!!! NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL HHHHAAAAAIIIIIRRRRRR!!!! I SPENT 2 HOURS ON IT NOW ITS RUINED!!!!! MY HAIR!!!!"  
  
Sora couldn't contain it any longer. She burst out into peals of laughter watching Matt frantically use a mirror and a comb to fix his hair. It was obviously not working cause he was drenched and dripping wet. His eyes were also red as tears started leaking out. Sora couldn't believe it. Matt was crying!!  
  
"GGGGGGGGEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! I NEED GEL!!!! GGGEEEEEELLLLLL!!!!! I DIDN'T BRING MY GEL!!! QUICK!!!! TOWEL!!!!! GGEEEEELLLLL!!!! TTOOOOOOWWWWWEELLLLLLL!!! GGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!!!!!!  
  
Sora shook her head in amusement. Swiftly, she grabbed a towel that was on the chair near by and tossed it to Matt who feverishly wiped his hair dry. Walking over to a near by drawer, while holding the swords in one hand, she pulled out a bottle of gel and walked over to him. "It is really hilarious watching him", Sora thought as Matt took out some more gel and put it on his hair. Smirking to herself, Sora could hardly contain her laughter. After about twenty minutes. Matt finally finished combing his hair.  
  
"WHY THE HECK DID YOU PUSH ME IN THE POOL YOU BRAINLESS GIT!!?? YOU KNOW IT TAKES ME A PAINSTAKING 2 HOURS JUST TO COMB MY HAIR TO PERFECTION?? IT IS MY PRIZE POSSESION! YOU THINK I WAKE UP TO HAVE A GREAT HAIR STYLE LIKE THIS???"  
  
Sora watched as Matt continue to yell her. He is pretty cute she concluded. With his blond hair that was hanging over his face, his puffy eye when he realized that his hair was in a mess. His angry little face when he pouts. Sora shook her head. Man, he was really interesting to watch and to be with. She enjoyed it the most when she kicked his ass and when he gets frustrated around her.  
  
Suddenly, Sora noticed a stray clump of blond hair hanging loosely over Matt's eyes. Without thinking, Sora reached out and tucked the hair behind his ears. Matt's lecture stopped abruptly. Blinking, Matt watched as Sora smirked at him and spun around to put her sword back on the table.  
  
"Okay okay. why the heck did I do that for. never mind. stupid hormones. always giving me trouble." Sora muttered under her breath. Sighing, she went up the stairs and showed Matt the way out.  
  
Stopping at the door, Matt shoved a piece of soggy paper into Sora's hands, giving her a mysterious smirk and mischievous wink, he disappeared into the night.  
  
Sora unfolded the note with interest it read:"Meet me at the same woods where we had a fight. Tomorrow at 5.45pm. Do Not Be Late."  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~||||~~~|||~~||||~|||||~|||||~||||~|||||~|||||~~~|||~|||~|~|~~|||~~~|||~| ||~|~|~||~~~||||||~|~~  
  
Oookkkaayyyy!!! I DID IT!!!! THIS IS MY FASTEST CHAPTER EVER!! (not surprising since a few of my frendz have been after my blood) Thanks too: Jackie, Kathryn-Janeway, m I K A t O, Numb, DoUbLe FrEaKNatania, d, dodo, clarissa and charleen low who helped me edit the story!! Any, u will all click the review button *everyone starts to get drowsy* u are feeling sleepy. you r feeling dazed. your hand reaches out to the mouse button and position your cursor on the review button. in 3 seconds, u will click the review button and review. 3, 2, 1.. CLICK AND REVIEW!!! 


	9. Matt's secret place the hatred kiss

A/n: Oh man. I reckon this chapter sucks. I am horrendous in romance!! I think.. I find it too dramatic. hopefully it isn't. It would be so kind of you all to tell me some tips of writing romance!! After all, it's my 1st fanfic, still learning!! To my friends: stop threatening me!!! U are all scaring me!! AAHHHH!! It is really possible for you all to kill me in school *shudders* Chill dudes!!! I promise I will continue writing the story!!! *mumbles* after a million years *yells* JUST KIDDING!!!!CHILL!!!!  
  
##################################################################  
  
  
  
Matt arrived at the spot of the woods where they last had a fight. Checking his watch again, he started pacing around edgily. Okay, it wasn't time yet for Sora to show up since it was only 5:39pm but he did wish she would come earlier or they might miss .  
  
"So why did you want to meet here all of a sudden?" sneered a familiar voice. Matt looked up to see Sora resting comfortably on a high branch of a tree. Leering at him, she climbed down a little and jumped down with ease. Matt shook his head, Sora had never stopped impressing him ever since the day he met her. She was not those typical type of girls, in fact, Matt never seen anyone like her. He glanced at Sora who was looking at him curiously with watchful eyes. It was then Matt realised that she was wearing a short black tank top with fire on it that exposed her tummy. She was also wearing loose black jeans with florescent blue swirls. It was definitely his favourite clothes he had seen Sora wear. Noticing Sora giving him a can-you-please-stop-looking-at-me-like-that-and-tell-me-why- the-heck-am-I-here look, and the sky in a bright shade of red and orange, Matt walked up to Sora, grabbed her hands roughly and pulled her deeper into the woods. Towards his secret place.  
  
Sora struggled a bit but Matt continued to grip her hand firmly. Sighing, she let Matt pull her into the woods. She wasn't really worried; after all, she could always kick his ass easily. But she was hoping Matt could at least come up with a topic since the silence in the woods was a little creepy, not that she was afraid. Her mind wandered into her fantasy. They had been walking for about 10 minutes when Matt abruptly came to a stop.  
  
It was only then did Sora snap out from her daze and look around. She gasped. She had never seen anything so.. cool, awesome, breathtaking. She just couldn't find the words. She was staring at a little lake that had a small waterfall with crystal clear water. She could see little mountains far away, the faint glow from the setting sun behind the mountains. Here, she could hear the soft sound of the water falling and the little chirps of the birds. It was incredible. Even someone like Sora who didn't show a tiny interest in nature couldn't help but love the sight that greeted her.  
  
She had totally forgotten about Matt until she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Breaking contact of the scenery for the first time, Sora twisted around and came face to face with Matt who was inches away. With his arm still resting on Sora's waist, he didn't give her time to do or say something; he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^_^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sora just stood there stunned. Not knowing what to do. She was just too shocked to speak. She could feel Matt's lips on hers. Regaining control of her brain, she quickly pulled away from him and slapped him. Matt groaned in pain and rubbed his cheek gently while Sora started to shriek while giving Matt a look of pure disgust.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?? YOU SICK PERVERTED BRAT!! YOU SICKO ASSHOLE!!! WHY THE HECK DID YOU KISS ME FOR U IDIOTIC LOSER?? GAWD MAN!! WHY ON EARTH DO YOU WANT TO KISS ME?? YOU HATE ME REMEMBER?? GAWD!! OF ALL PEOPLE TO KISS MY UNTOUCHED LIPS YOU HAD TO BE THE ONE!! YOU KNOW I HAD NEVER KISSED ANY GUY OR PERSON BEFORE?? YOU ARE SUCH A BLOODY FREAKING STUPID."  
  
Matt just started at Sora who was shouting her head off. Gawd, she had never been kissed before? I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss her? She is the hottest girl he knew. But man, did she love to swear or what?? He had to find a way to shut her up. Sighing, knowing there was only one way to stop her, Matt took her by the arm and pulled her towards him roughly, crashing his lips violently onto hers. Sora struggled but to no avail, and gave in. Matt wrapped his arm around Sora, pressing her closer to him. At least she was cooperating now. Sora couldn't help it but enjoy herself, man, he was a great kisser, an amazing kisser. At the back of her mind, there was a voice yelling "STOP IT!!! YOU FOOLISH GAL!!!" but she took no notice to it. Sora gasped for breath and Matt took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth. It was a fiery kiss as Matt and Sora fought for dominance. Sora then bit the end of his tongue, resulting a little moan from him.  
  
Suddenly, she thought of the greatest idea, grinning into Matt's mouth, Sora tore her lips from his, which Matt let out a groan of annoyance. Smirking wider, Sora twisted out of Matt's arms, tripped him and pinned him down on the ground. For a moment, they just stared into each other eyes panting. Regaining her composure, Sora rolled her eyes and punched Matt on the face (not so hard duh!! She only wants Matt to feel a little bit of pain). Gingerly stroking his cheeks, he sneered at Sora," are you going to let me up or not?" Sora just stood up calmly and kicked his *AHEM!!!*.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR??" Matt cursed as he doubled over in pain while 'protecting' his *AHEM*. Answering back calmly, though her face was contorted with rage, Sora said," that's what happens if you kiss me without telling me you freak! I know my lips are tasty but I don't want you to start craving for it every time you feel like it." Smirking, Sora reached out, grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him up.  
  
_-_____---______----_____----_____-----_____-----_____----____-----___---- ____-----  
  
Walking clumsily from the pain, Matt hobbled over to Sora who was sitting near the lake, under a tree watching the sunset. Sitting next to her, he leaned back on the tree. Hesitantly, he slowly put his arms on Sora's shoulders. Realizing she wasn't going to shove his arm off, he relaxed. He watched Sora gazing at the reddish sun, eyes unblinking but yet watchful (a/n: so dramatic!!! Man. not really my liking.). He could see in Sora's amazing eyes, she loved this place. A lot. She just didn't want to show it. Suddenly out of the blue, Sora turned and said in an expressionless voice," I hate you you hate me. We are both enemies and rivals. We despise each other still. We will have some kind of fight every time we see each other. We will never be friends and certainly not lovers. I am not passionate and I hate gentleness. So if you want a girlfriend, I suggest that you go and find someone else. I got my own shit to do and you got yours. We will pretend as this never happened." Finishing the sentence, Sora stood up and left without looking back. Matt tried to find out the reason behind Sora's expressionless cold eyes. He could only catch a glimpse of loathing.  
  
Matt watched her retreating back until she disappeared from sight, then he took one last look around and muttered under his breath," I hate you bitch. but one day. one day, you wait. you WILL be MINE." He could just picture Sora coming back begging for him. It would be so satisfying to watch. Smirking, he strolled back into the quiet woods.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!! That's so sweet!! Thanx to: Kathryn-Janeway, Jackie, charleen, clarissa, d, Charlene (editor!), Numb, CrazY KaWaii ChiK, jll0713, anne hu, TheAngelofLove, Venursia, no saint (I am not the author of mistaken matrimony!! But I read the story too!! It is great!) , Sharmeen, wy, Natania, fallenangel_11587, t0tAl_cRap (stop acting like my mum! I know you are older than me but still!! *pouts*), germy germ!!! To all my friends in the school, thanx! But please stop haunting me!! You are all so scary!! Like "Regina, I live 5 minutes from you house, I can wall over and kill you if you tell me blah blah blah!!" scary dudes.. Creepy even!! But thanks to all the reviewers for your encouragements!! ! PLEASE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON AND REVIEW!!! HUGZ AND KISSES!!! 


	10. The sickness

A/n: Hey guys! Sorry took so long to type out this chapter!! Hope it is good!! *Swears a little* I think this is getting too mushy!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHh!!!! *Mutters* any way, hope u all enjoy the story!! and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! ( Now enjoy!!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sora walked down the deserted alley. Her mind kept replaying the kissing scene over and over again. The way Matt's lips moved, his tongue, his hands his.. Man, she really needed to stop thinking about him. She felt a really bad case of a headache coming up and she was feeling very dizzy. The faster she got home the better.  
  
Suddenly, a silhouette of a man stepped in front of her. Thinking it was Matt, she yelled, "Get the heck out of here!". When the figure didn't move, she squinted at the figure. The figure was wearing dirty and torn clothes, his face was ugly with hair growing all over the place, and he had a small goatee with a scar on his cheek. Oh shit, it definitely wasn't Matt. But he wasn't a problem; she knew she could easily defeat this guy even when her headache was getting worse. Out of the blue, three more men stepped out. "Oh freak," Sora mumbled. Then, they each pulled out a shiny blade, which reflected the mystical moonlight. Suddenly, the men ran forward with their knives flashing. Sora dodged their swipes, but it wouldn't work for long. She tried to punch and kick back but her mind was in a dazed. She couldn't think straight, and then she felt a blow on her chest. Unprepared, she fell onto the ground hard. Blackness washed over her. "What is wrong with me?" Sora thought weakly, "Why can't I fight back? Why am I feeling so weak?" Looking up, she could only see the faint outline of their bodies. She felt shooting pain as she was being kicked around. Surrendering to the darkness, Sora fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Matt walked towards an alley that used to be a gangster hangout. But he didn't know what was telling him to go there. He never went there before. It was just like an instinct. As he rounded the corner, he could hear kicking and punching sounds. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that the victim was a girl. Quite pretty in fact. Straight brown hair and. "Oh shit!" Matt thought as his eyes darted to her body, a black tank top? Fire? Black pants with swirls? Oh gawd! It was Sora! Matt's mind raced, all he could think was, "Its Sora! Its Sora!" Then, he saw a flash of a blade bearing down on her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(^o^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt didn't know what he was doing before his brain registered his movements. He lashed out kicks, punches from judo, karate, martial arts, kung fu.. For a split second, he transformed into a fighting machine. The fight only lasted a few minutes; all four of them were on the ground unconscious.  
  
Matt was breathing hard. He couldn't believe he took down four guys whom all had knives in a few minutes! His eyes roamed over to Sora. It looked liked she was beaten up very badly. Walking briskly over to her, he lifted her up easily. He heard Sora give a weak groan. Piggy backing her, he walked briskly towards his apartment a few blocks away.  
  
________________________-------------------------------- _____________________  
  
Matt placed Sora on his bed. Now what?? He absent-mindedly caressed her soft smooth cheeks only to pull back quickly. God!! She was HOT!! As in HOTTT!!! She was having a really high fever. Matt quickly went out and grabbed a pack of ice and returned. He kept sponging her hoping to bring down the fever. Once in a while, Sora would stir or shiver a bit but never once waking up. It was way before midnight before Matt finally slept sitting up from sheer exhaustion.  
  
Matt awoke to Sora's shivering. Looking confused, Matt stared at Sora thinking she was awake. Looking weary at his watch, he realized it was four in the morning. He could see little bits of sweat on her forehead. But she was shivering really badly. Tiredly, he got up, grabbed another blanket and a jacket from his cupboard and returned. He put on the jacket (on Sora) and covered her in the blanket and returned to sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MORNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora opened her eyes weakly, shading the sunlight. She felt really horrible. She could barely remember what happened last night. Her body was in pain, she was extremely cold but some how very hot and. Holy crap. Where was she?? She sat up and looked around to see. Matt.  
  
Matt wasn't awake yet, so Sora just stared, observing him. He looked exhausted. An ice pack that was now water lay next to him. Sora then realized that she was wearing his jacket and she was in his bed!!!! (Slow I know) "Oh man. this is so not good" Sora mumbled as she swept her hair back. Giving a startled yelp. She slowly put her hand on her forehead. "Oh damn, I got a fever!! And plus, I am in my worse enemy's house! Wow, cant things get better?" Sora muttered to herself sarcastically. Shivering, she pulled up the covers and tried to sleep again, curling up into a ball to maximize the heat.  
  
It was around eleven am when Matt finally woke up. He checked Sora's temperature and after about half a minute, the thermometer started beeping. Whipping it out from under her arm, he gasped in shocked. 41.9 degrees!! Hurriedly, he got another pack of ice and started nursing Sora.  
  
Around an hour or intensive ice packing, Matt's stomach gave a loud rumble. Grumbling, he went to the kitchen to make instant noodles for his precious stomach. Wolfing it down, he ate it in about five minutes. Not bothered to wash the bowl, Matt just dumped it into the sink that was filled to the brim with dirty bowls. Wrinkling his face in disgust at the filthy sight, he left to tend that lazy bitch with a high fever sleeping on his bed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It was around late afternoon when Sora FINALLY woke up again. "So the lazy freak finally decided to wake up." A cold voice drawled. Sora whipped her head around to meet up with Matt's sneering face. Sora groaned. She didn't need to go through with this, her head was in a total dazed, she felt so weak. she felt so cold. so cold.. "Yo? Earth to Sora?? We have lost contact!!" Matt's annoying voice rang through her ears. Not bothering with a comeback, Sora just gave Matt a glare with her lifeless eyes.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
Matt ran through his hair in frustration, he didn't even have time to comb his hair!! Sighing, he replied sarcastically," I kidnapped you on your way back and I insist that since I gave you some nursing service, I should be paid about 10 million bucks in cold hard cash."  
  
"Whatever. Just tell me okay?"  
  
Matt heaved a sigh. She was no fun when she was sick. Giving up, he sucked in a huge mouthful of air and said," the summary. You got your ass kicked, I saved your ungrateful neck, you somehow got sick, judging by the fact you had a fever and you were shivering, you have Malaria. You had been sleeping like a pig until about now which is five pm for your information and now I am going to the kitchen to cook some poison for your stomach!" After gulping a considerable amount of air, Matt stalked out, leaving Sora with very disoriented thoughts.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++BED TIME.++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Matt was watching some TV. There was absolutely nothing interesting on the tube. Who wants to watch Days of our lives? (No offense people) Making up his mind to get some rest since it was already twelve midnight, he took some cushions and put them on the couch. Suddenly, he just remembered. Sora. As quietly as he could, he crept into his bedroom.  
  
Looking at Sora, he could see her body shivering in the darkness. Tiptoeing up to her, Matt slid into his bed. He could feel her burning up, but yet, she was shivering like crazy. Knowing there were no other blankets, Matt twisted her around so her face was against his chest. Wrapping his arms tightly around her to give her more warmth. "Man, she is so gonna pay for this. giving me all this crap. It is not like I don't have shit of my own." Matt mumbled under his breath. He really needed to go and grab some medicine for her in the morning. Looking at his sleeping angel/devil, he sighed and drifted off to sleep still cursing about Sora in his mind.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ ~/~/~/~/ Hey!! Chapter finally done!! gawd!! Does my romance suck?? I really reckon it sucks like crazy!! Hahahaha.. Loads of thanks to: Trinety, wy, dodo, Natania, Venursia, Numb, FirE PixiE (sorrie cant email u!!), anne hu, Admiral-Kathryn-Janeway, ShampOoOo, Aaliyah-Charity, d, silversoul, jll0713 , Chrissy , No-Name(its okay dude. my first fanfic anyway. thanx 4 telling me!), Kari Ishikawa , Beachn, Chibi Dark Magician Girl, digi*girl, anonymous, bianca ( U ROCK!! THANX SO MUCH!) !!! loads of thanx!!! Must read and REVIEW!!! *Evil laugh* and people that I know.. I have found a way to escape you all!!! *Evil smirk* READ AND REVIEW!!! Loads of hugs!!! 


	11. Extreme snowboarding

A/n: Hey people!!! Sorry I took so long just to write this chappie. but the exams were just around the corner and my mum was nagging at me to go and study!!! Okay. just want to tell your all something. don't kill me if this sucks. I really reckon it does and the story is going haywire. (AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!) OKAY!!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been two weeks five hours forty minutes since Sora woke up to find herself curled up in Matt's arms, two weeks five hours forty-one minutes since Matt found Sora beating the crap out of him and one week three hours did Sora recover from her illness and returned home and school.  
  
Sora sat on a bench outside the school drinking coke trying to calm herself down. She couldn't believe how pathetic she was!! She had to stay in her worst enemy's house for two over weeks and.. arrgghh!! Sora crushed the can and threw it down the pavement in frustration. Steam was practically coming out from her ears. Grabbing her backpack, Sora strolled to class grumbling and cursing her rotten luck.  
  
Matt sat in class practicing his drums with two wooden pencils and his vandalized desk just as Sora walked in. He watched in amusement as Sora glared at him. He didn't mind admitting that the last two weeks were awesome! He got her mad, slept in the same bed, kissed her, fought with her, got beaten the shit out of him by her. and everything else!! It was great. Chuckling, he turned back his attention to his table and started drumming again.  
  
Sora was extremely, very, tremendously pissed. She felt like giving Mr.- irritating a blow on the head, bring him into an operating room, cut of his hair, do a quick lip switch to a distorted lip, switch his organs around, use a penknife and carve symbols over him and.. (Too gruesome guys). She needed to get rid of that annoying gloating look!! It was driving her insane (not that she isn't)! Anyway, she was lucky that she was feeling good cause today the school was organizing a trip to a skiing resort!! She could go snowboarding and skiing on the extreme slide! Who cares what the teachers say, she didn't become a expert by following rules. Hhmm.. Maybe she would be able to kill Matt someway.hmm.. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@###########$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%  
  
Reaching the snowcapped mountains, Sora and Matt listened to the blah blah talk from the teachers. "Don't go to the danger slope, don't do this and don't do that." Sora yawned. Who on earth listens to that stuff?? Dashing to the counter, she rented a snowboard after making sure it was the coolest and the best they could find. Grabbing it, she sprinted to the line to go to the top of the mountain (you know those chairs that bring you all the way up?). But when she saw who was in front of her, she groaned. Of all people. the person in front of her was. MATT!! "Hey babe! I see you, like me, are going to break the rules and do the extreme slope huh?" Matt sneered with a glint in the eye. "Wanna snowboard together? Bet you would be left behind."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes, "I think its going to be you who has his head stuck in the snow.". Just then, it was their turn to board the cable-chair (whatever u call that). For about ten minutes, they argued back and forth about who will win, resisting the act of pushing one another down so that they die in the fall, swearing at each other causing many people to look at them. "You bitch!! I am the greatest and the coolest unlike you!"  
  
"Oh yeah. at least I am not the one who takes two hours just to comb my hair!"  
  
"Look. I know you want to be great and everything like I am and you are just jealous."  
  
"Who me?? I don't want to share a planet with you let alone be like you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why are you so much like me you insignificant brat!"  
  
"That's the most unfortunate Mr. Pathetic. I know you are probably the one that is jealous because I keep beating you in everything!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!!"  
  
"Do not u crazy f*cking Despo!"  
  
"I am not a Despo!! You Flirter!!"  
  
"Am not!!"  
  
"Are Too!!"  
  
"Am not!!"  
  
"Are too!!"  
  
Finally reaching their destination (hardly anyone was there since it was the extreme slope) Matt and Sora fitted on their snowboards glanced at each other and took off.  
  
Matt twisted right just in time to avoid a large rock. He and Sora were really neck-to-neck. Just then, they both reached something like a cliff and they were flying through the air, doing a double twist in mid air he landed gracefully on the sheet of white snow just in time to see Sora do a front flip and land a few meters away. Suddenly, Sora skidded right in front of him. Cursing himself, the put in a little spurt of energy and he was back beside her. Cold wind whipped his hair back, giving him a clear view all around him. On his right, was Sora and clumps of trees. Should he murder her there or should he enjoy himself a little more? Choosing to have fun, he snowboarded on.  
  
Sora was getting really pissed. Matt was a bloody and unfortunate good snowboarder dude. Most people would already been left behind trying to catch up. But not him, he was an expert, like her. But, he was a challenge, a really good challenge. Narrowly missing a rock, Sora started to plan her strategy. But suddenly, she felt herself thrown sideways, missing a rock by a few inches and landing on the snow with trees all around her. It was then she realized that Matt had his arms around her waist. "What the heck.?" Sora jumped up and nearly stumbling over because of her snowboard but two strong arms caught her and prevented her from slipping. Sora groaned. Not again. She was staring into the two eyes that she hated for so long!! Frustrated, she twisted herself out of Matt's arms, and took of the snowboard. "What the f**k you want Matt?" Sora growled while dusting snow off herself. "Matt sighed, "I just saved your life you goon! You nearly got gutted by that stupid rock!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? And you thing I am not good enough to save myself? I have been doing this for ages if you don't mind!" Sora retorted back hotly. "I am an expert helllooo?? geeze!!" Grabbing her board, she tried to walk over to the slope when she suddenly found herself being pushed onto a tree. Taken by surprise, Sora dropped her board and tried to fight back clumsily. Matt easily blocked them and grabbed both of her slim wrists in one hand. Sora groaned, she had made the biggest mistake, never let your guard down and always be ready. She tried to avoid the piercing stare by Matt and stared down on her foot. Those eyes always made her loose her cool for some unfortunate reason. she hated it. it made her weak.  
  
"Look at me b!tch!! Just look at me!" Matt growled. He hated not staring into those rebellious sexy eyes, slowly, reluctantly; Sora looked up, breathing heavily and locked her expressionless gaze onto his. Matt placed his other hand next to Sora's head (on the tree) and whispered, "You know that you were about to get gutted, deep down inside you know that. You were thinking at something and weren't concentrating. You know it. You just don't want to admit it. You don't want to admit that I just saved your ungrateful neck. You know what almost happened. You know it."  
  
Sora just gazed back coolly. "So? Am I supposed to say thank you?" She laughed hollowly, "I don't say thank yous Matt. I never do. So lets just forget about the whole thing kay?" Sora waited for Matt to move away but he just stayed in the same position. Sora knew what was coming. but she didn't want it. did she? She hated it. It always made her loose control, she had to stop it someway. Any way. "Matt." Sora began but he had already closed his mouth over hers. Sora didn't respond back though her mind was seriously going to die if she wasn't going to respond to that kiss. She hoped that Matt would stop. or did she? Matt seemed to have noticed her not responding and started sucking and biting her lips roughly (I have not gone through this okay? had help from some people.)  
  
Sora couldn't take it and hungrily kissed him back. Damn him, she had lost the battle. She could practically feel that slimy bastard grinning into her mouth. As fast as it happened, Matt ended the kiss, Without a backwards gaze at Sora, he grabbed his board, fasten it and skated down the mountain. Leaving a very very stunned and annoyed Sora.  
  
Yo everybody!! Just wanna thank all my reviewers! : d (thanks!), Shampoooo(thanks!), Chibi Dark Magician Girl (thanks!! really?), Pepper (thanks!), blue toast(yeah!! Ccs is okay!! ruby rocks!), m I k A t O(you did review before!), MJ (ouch!), Numb(^_^),Chrissy(three times for the same chapter! thanx! u r great!!), dodo (sorry Ado!! loads of thanks for your brilliant ideas!) , Shavanah (your story is great gal!) , insane-chick (you are ordering me? hehehehe!), Natania(Thanks for helping me in everything!) , Natalie(^_^),Admiral-Kathryn-Janeway (Thanks dude!! hehehehe!! your story is great too! though I have no idea what it is abt) , UreiKa(Thanks!) , shadow_falcon (Teehee!!) , bianca (hahahaha!! Sora has kicked too many arses! hehehehe!!) , TheAngelofLove (Thanks!), SnowChica (I will email you if I need help!!), wy ( Thanks!) , Sam ( man. hope this is better!! thanks!) , Allycat (*smirks*) , Beachn (*bows* thanks!) , TzAmZ (Thanks!), Sylvie (Thanks cuzzie!!), melissa (Don't die yet!), missy R (you r not a loser!!) YOU GUYS ROCK!! PLEASE R&R!!! THANKS!! REALLY APPRECIATE IT!! 


	12. Snow rivals

A/n: Sorrie i took so long. But I really didn't have a brain wave and the last chapter was horrendous!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! never mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chap!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shivering slightly from the cold, Matt groaned, how he wished that he didn't save that stupid ungrateful freak from getting gutted. He would have reached the bottom of the hill by now if he had just..  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid stupid." Matt muttered while looking around straining his eyes for any sighs of human. Suddenly, he spotted a figure snowboarding down the mountain. He frantically waved at it trying to attract attention. The figure glided down the mountain towards him with ease. As it got closer, Matt got a glimpse of brown hair before he started swearing. "Who else could it be but the only one and great Sora?" Matt muttered.  
  
"Hey flirter, what the heck are you doing here waving at me? Oh yeah. of course you miss me what else could it be?" Sora said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh its such a pleasure to see you again, I missed you ssooo much." Matt retorted back with his voice filled with sarcasm. "Did you miss me too? I am so touch."  
  
Sora glared icily back at him. "So are you going to tell me what are you doing here?" Matt was silent for a few seconds, he looked like he was having a debate whether he should say something out.  
  
"Oh spit it out!" Sora yelled. She had a BIG feeling that it was certainly bad news. She could see the reluctant in his downcast eyes. Matt looked up slowly and uncertainly.  
  
"I think. we are lost."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
This was not a pretty situation. Sora's face was swelled up like a bulldog in anger. Matt was smiling weakly trying to calm her down. "You freak!!" Sora cursed as she pushed Matt in fury.  
  
"Stop touching me you b!tch!!"  
  
"I'm not touching you, I am shoving you!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well get your filthy hands off me you lesbian!"  
  
"My hands are too precious to touch you, its my gloves which are touching you, you gay!"  
  
"I'm not a gay! Unlike you les!"  
  
"Gay!"  
  
"Les!"  
  
"Rotten mango!"  
  
"Broken bones!"  
  
"Nimkumputt!"  
  
"Nerdy boney!!"  
  
Glaring at each other, they groaned in unison, "Its all your stupid fault!!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where is that brainless Matt?" Tai thought worriedly. Looking at his watch for the four hundred and seventy- eight time in five minutes, Tai swore under his breath. The Teacher was about to ring the stupid gong in about five minutes and Matt wasn't back. Speak of the devil, Tai saw the one and only Mrs Tingle about to ring the stupid bell, running towards her, Tai kept a look out for a flash of golden blond hair.  
  
Reaching Mrs Tingle who was ringing the bell and calling everybody, Tai spotted a very worried looking Mimi. "Hey Mimi! What's up?" Mimi looked at Tai and whispered, "Sora is not back yet." Sora and Mimi had grown quite close, after all, Sora and Mimi happened to be partners in biology and a few other subjects.  
  
"What do you mean she is not back yet?" Tai nearly yelled.  
  
"Shhhh!!! What should we do now?? This sucks man." Mimi moaned. Tai grimaced and stared at the snowy mountains. Suddenly getting an idea, Tai, trying to avoid Mimi's suspicious eyes, stammered, "want to grab some boards and go to the extreme slope and find em?"  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sora was doing her very best not to lose her cool. Her hands were clenched and shaking in rage and her eyes were narrowed dangerously as she watch that dickass trying to find their way back. She swore that if he didn't get them out of this mess, she will.. lets just say Matt's body parts will be scattered all around the world.  
  
Just then, Sora heard Matt shout for her. Grumbling, she snowboarded down and skidded to a stop next to him and gasped in surprise. In front of her were a few wooden houses. Taking her snowboard off, she walked to one of the wooden house and knocked on the door sharply.  
  
The door opened to reveal a very pretty girl dressed up in fur coats. She was fair, rosy cheek, bright sparkling blue eyes and blond hair. She heard Matt give a low whistle and immediately got annoyed. (a/n: I wonder why?). The girl smiled at them and beckoned them inside.  
  
"My name is Jessie, how may I help you?" the girl asked the moment they stepped into the warm house. "We got lost." Sora began but Matt interrupted and said, "and found this house with a beautiful girl in it."  
  
Jessie blushed and laughed gaily while Sora felt a pinch of annoyance, she shot a death glare at Matt who had his eyes on Jessie. Folding her arms, Sora continued haughtily, "so do you think you could let us stay here for a night or something?" Jessie, who was looking at Matt and his muscles, giggled and squealed, "Yes! Absolutely!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sora followed behind the couple that were looking and flirting with talking to each other. Wrinkling her face in disgust, Sora slumped down on the bed Jessie lent her and stared at the ceiling, trying to block out the sounds of Matt and Jessie flirting.  
  
*****************  
  
Sora was getting seriously pissed. Checking her digital watch, she realized that it was already twelve midnight and yet she couldn't sleep. Suddenly, she heard a sound of movement coming from the bunk Matt was sleeping. Pretending to be asleep, Sora sneaked a peek and saw Matt tip toeing out of bed and out through the door. Sora gritted her teeth, threw back her bed covers and tiptoed after him.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Thank gawd they didn't do anything stupid but Sora was feeling extremely sick. She crawled back into bed after hearing ten seconds of their lovie dovie talk and was in total disgust. Never had she felt so disgusted and lonely after hearing that talk, she stayed up all night, way after Matt had finally returned and slept. Resulting, she was pissed, mad, tired, grumpy and more bitchy then usual.  
  
She snapped at them in the morning and both were quite pissed off at her and went outside leaving her alone in the house. Sora clutched the mug picturing Jessie's ugly pig face as it and very nearly broke the mug had it not been one of Jessie's high pitch giggles. Fixing an evil eye on them, Sora had enough. Standing up rather abruptly, she went to grab her snowboard, she had Enough.  
  
Matt was busy having a time of his life flirting with Jessie. She was pretty alright, boy, he enjoyed the look Sora was giving him. Grinning inwardly, Matt continued to flirt with Jessie who kept tossing her hair back and giggling. Suddenly, Matt had an awesome idea on how to make Sora jealous, smiling at Jessie, he jerked his head towards the door and whispered in a husky voice, "its getting cold." Jessie nodded her head and followed him in.  
  
Matt was surprised when he didn't find Sora at the table, thinking she might be in the room, he walked over to the room, one hand holding on to Jessie. Reaching it, Matt peeped into the room, it was empty. "That's strange." Matt thought. Then, he saw it.  
  
Sora's snowboard was gone and the window was opened. Swearing and cursing, Matt grabbed his snowboard, gave a quick peck on a confused Jessie, whispered "thanks. Goodbye". Jumped out of the window and was gone.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
Sora kept a lookout. She needed to be careful, she didn't want Matt finding her and she didn't want to be lost again. Looking around, she tried to memorize the landscape that would be crucial if she ever wanted to find her way back. Starting off, she snowboarded down the mountain.  
  
Out of the blue, a deer rushed out from nowhere and ran right across Sora's path. (I have no idea whether there will be any animals there or not.). Sora gasped in surprise and did a sharp turn to avoid the deer and crashed into a stone. Her left foot somehow hit the rock and got twisted. Wincing in pain, Sora tried to stand up, but the pain was too much, settling down, she tired to rub her ankle. But in order to rub it, she had to take out her boots and risk getting frostbite. Letting out a string of colourful words, Sora laid down on the white sheet of ice and mumbled to herself, "now what?"  
  
************  
  
um. so what do you think? Hope you liked it!! LOADS thanks to: d, ShampOoOo, Chibi Dark Magician Girl, Pepper, blue toast, Allycat, Beachn, TzAmZ, Sylvie, Melissa, missy R, jll0713, Super Skittles, TheAngelofLove - Kuroi, Beachn, Natania, Naomi-aka-VoyagerFanatic, insane-chick, YVONNE, Venursia, Spank, (no name), kOorI cHaN (thanks for reading my harry potter fic even though u hate it!), wy. THANKS SO MUCH guys!!! I hope I didn't leave out anyone. But if I did, just want to let u noe I really appreciated the review!! The review button is just there.. please press it?! It means a lot to me!! Thanks so much!! Huggies!! 


	13. busted

Matt searched frantically around him but all he could see was sheets of snow and ice. "Brilliant!" Matt muttered exasperatedly. Okay, he was freezing like crazy, no need to deny that, but he still needed to look for Sora no matter what.  
  
Matt looked around the snow looking for some signs that she had been here. It would have been much easier if it weren't snowing. He could have gone north south east or west.  
  
He frowned hard, thinking. And stared at the horizon, it was around ten and the sun was still making its way towards the top of the sky.  
  
Oh great.  
  
He had been skiing at the opposite direction!! He remembered clearly that the last time, the sun had been setting behind them when they found the little village!  
  
Matt swore and immediately changed his direction. Getting lost in this place was so definitely not a great idea.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sora hugged herself tighter. Her butt was freezing!! She turned around to watch the sun creep towards the sky. She sighed and turned back to try and tug her board loose, it some how gotten stuck. Sora tried to scoop some snow away but it was no use.  
  
She muttered angrily, and tugged the board again, this time, the board got loosed and with another hard tugged, it was free.  
  
Sora gingerly crawled on to it. At least now her butt wouldn't be freezing from the ice. Pushing off with her hands and planting her feet on the board, Sora used the snowboard like a sleigh and was on her way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Mimi!" Tai called as he snowboarded down the white sheets of snow.  
  
"Hey! I'm just a beginner okay?" Mimi yelled back as she tried skiing without falling on her butt every few minutes. It was a long steep way down and she hadn't even managed to complete the intermediate course without falling! "Oh why did I say yes?!" Mimi grumbled under her breath.  
  
"Do you think they could have reached the bottom by now?" Tai wondered out loud as he shielded his eyes with his hands and looked around.  
  
"I dun think so," Mimi said as she skated to a halt next to Tai. "They have been missing for a day, they probably slept somewhere and continued their journey this morning!"  
  
"Yeah? Lets hope so. Mrs Tingle is not going to be happy. Remember when we went to hide from the teachers? Gosh! She was frantic!! Going totally nuts! They are probably still in the lodge waiting for some news or something.. kinda feel real bad!"  
  
"Oh man! We are so going to be in so much trouble!" Mimi moaned. "Never mind, we better go and find them quick!" She launched forward and skied forward for about ten metres before she fell on her butt again.  
  
Tai sighed; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Matt snowboarded down the slope in maximum speed. Gosh!! They were so bloody stupid!! Why didn't her think of it sooner? He made a mental note to kick his self in his arse hard after they got out of this mess.  
  
Matt swerved sharply avoiding the brown rocks and gaining as much momentum as possible. He halted abruptly as he scanned the ground for the marks that a snowboard would make.  
  
Matt frowned, there were three marks. Two were the work of a snowboard and the other was made by a pair of skis. At least he knew that he was on the right path now.  
  
Matt took a deep breath and pushed off.  
  
*****************************  
  
Sora was bored. She was extremely bored. Okay, it was harder avoiding the rocks but most of the time, she just sat there as she skied down the mountain. It hit her then, she missed Matt. She missed arguing with him, missed fighting with him. Sora sighed as she jerked her board left and missed a rock by a few inches.  
  
Sora wished she could snowboard down the mountain properly; she could be doing some stunts by now.  
  
She was worse than bored. Sora sang softly to herself.  
  
Of all the things  
  
I've believed in  
  
I just want to  
  
Get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days  
  
That pass me by  
  
I've been searching  
  
Deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing  
  
Are starting to get old  
  
It feels like  
  
I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years  
  
Were just pretend  
  
And I said  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to"  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that  
  
I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and  
  
You chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where  
  
I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything  
  
And nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours  
  
And I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything  
  
I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that  
  
I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star..  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Sora startled and almost crashed into a rock in front of her. She looked back and saw Tai snowboarding towards her and Mimi who seemed to be having a lot of problems as she nearly tripped and fell again when she neared Sora.  
  
"Tai? Mimi? What are both of you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you and Matt of course!" Tai said as he pulled Mimi to her feet. "Where's Matt?" he added looking around.  
  
Sora snorted, "he is probably still shagging a blond bitch at the other side of the mountain. We kind of got lost, all thanks to him!"  
  
"Blond bitch?" Mimi exclaimed, "you mean you left without him and he is staying on the other side of the mountain shagging a blonde?"  
  
"Yeah." Sora shrugged and continued skiing.  
  
"Woah! Wait a minute! We cant just leave him there!! And why are you er, snowboarding on you ass?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't care about him, he can take care of himself! And if you want to know, kinda twisted it. Long story."  
  
"Tai's right Sora," Mimi spoke up, "we cant just leave him!"  
  
Sora shrugged annoyed, "well, I certainly don't want to see him nor 'save' him. If you both are really serious, go and look for him yourself, I don't really know the way back to the village. Now if you excuse me, I'm leaving. Good luck."  
  
With that, Sora turned around and pushed off with her arms.  
  
Tai looked at Mimi, "so what should we do?"  
  
Mimi bit her lip and thought aloud, "maybe I will go with Sora and you go and find Matt. You are a much better snowboarder or skier than me."  
  
Tai nodded, "okay, guess I have to trudge up the slope again or something, good luck and be careful."  
  
"You too Tai." Mimi said as Tai gave Mimi a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Mimi waved to her boyfriend and continued down the slope with Sora as Tai took of this board and slowly trudge up the mountain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt swerved around avoiding rocks and came to a sudden halt when he noticed a lone figure trudging up the slopes.  
  
He shaded his eyes with his hands and squinted to make out the figure. It some how looked familiar. Pushing off, he snowboarded towards the figure that had just noticed him.  
  
As he came closer to the motionless figure, Matt recognised the brown out of control hair.  
  
"Tai?!"  
  
Matt found himself faced to face with a very worn out, mad and angry Tai.  
  
"WHERE THE BLOODY HECK WERE YOU?! WE ARE SO GONNA BE BUSTED BY THE TIME WE GET BACK YOU KNOW THAT?!"  
  
Matt nearly tripped over his snowboard in a haste to step back. "Woah! Chill dude!" Matt mumbled as he rubbed his eardrums.  
  
"You all could have gone back first! I mean.. we can take care of ourselves... I think.."  
  
Tai snorted, "right, and leave my best friend lost somewhere in the mountains. No way!"  
  
Tai sighed and look around, "Mrs Tingle is so going to be mad. We left without her permission... She has probably sent out a search team or something. We better get going..."  
  
"But I have to find.."  
  
"Sora? We already found her. But I can tell you; she isn't exactly in the best of moods. She is with Mimi, they are on the way down the mountain. Sora twisted her ankle or something too."  
  
Matt winced slightly, he was definitely feeling guilty.  
  
Tai continued, "they aren't moving too fast, we should be able to catch up with them."  
  
Matt sighed, "we better go then." He turned to face Tai, "but all I can say now is that I'm glad you are here man."  
  
Tai smiled, "glad I found you dude. Kay, we better get going now."  
  
With that, the two boys snowboarded down the white snow  
  
#############################  
  
It took about only less than ten minutes for Tai and Matt to catch up with the girls.  
  
It took about more than an hour to reach the ski resort, because...  
  
The moment Matt appeared, Sora gave him a big shelling.  
  
It took about ten minutes before Tai and Mimi managed to calm them down.  
  
Then, Matt insisted on Sora holding on to one end of the rope while he pulled her down the mountain with the other end.  
  
Sora insisted she wasn't a baby and if he couldn't wait, he was welcome to leave.  
  
Matt and Sora ended up giving each other their piece of mind.  
  
Mimi and Tai managed to calm them down after around fifteen minutes when they used their last resort and threw snowballs smacked right into Matt and Sora's faces.  
  
Somehow or another, they managed to get back alive.  
  
They sneaked back through the back door with Matt piggy - backing Sora to slip pass Mrs Tingle who was waiting anxiously at the lounge for some news about the missing students.  
  
When they reached the third floor of the resort, Tai beckoned them silently as they made their way to one of the rooms.  
  
Tai held up a key and smirked, "it lucky that we are spending a few days here."  
  
Opening the door, Tai revealed a nicely furnished cosy looking bedroom.  
  
"Put Sora here," Mimi whispered as she motioned towards the bed.  
  
Matt turned his head to see Sora resting her head comfortably on his shoulder fast asleep.  
  
How she could look like a peaceful innocent angel and be a red little devil, he had no idea.  
  
He gently lowered Sora off his back and onto the bed and covered her with blankets.  
  
Standing up, Matt jerked his head to the door and whispered, "lets go."  
  
Tai and Mimi nodded as the three tiptoed out.  
  
Once out, Tai locked the door and said, "Well, we better go and find Mrs Tingle as much as I hate to.." Tai grimaced, "but we have to face her sooner or later anyway. Better get over with it."  
  
Mimi and Matt sighed as they followed Tai to one of the lifts.  
  
"Whose room is that anyway?" Matt asked Mimi.  
  
"It's Tai's obviously. But I guess Tai and I can switch keys, I will sleep in the same room with Sora, you and Tai can share a room.. unless of course..." Mimi winked, "you wouldn't mine sharing a room with Sora."  
  
Matt felt a faint blush creep over his cheeks as they step into the elevator. "No thanks." He stammered.  
  
Tai smirked at the look of his best friend, "yeah right."  
  
Matt threw up his hands in the air, "I'm telling you, that girl's a nightmare!! She is going to be the death of me!!"  
  
Tai smirked and said mockingly, "and you will love every minute of it."  
  
Matt blushed again and Mimi snickered behind.  
  
The door lift opened.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"  
  
Oh man.. Busted.  
  
***************************  
  
Finally!! Another chapter!! AAHHH!!! Finally!! Hahahaha!! Just wanna thank my reviewers!!  
  
DawnHope - thanks so much of reviewing!  
  
Sam - eehh. looks nervous.. I think it has been more then 3 months! Ahh!! Im so sorry!! Thanks anyway!! Really? Hahahah! I never knew! Thanks 4 the info!  
  
Numb - hahahaha! Yup! U r rite!  
  
yume no miko - when the heck they r going to get 2gether? *smirks* stay tune to find out! Hahaha!  
  
Tenebrae - thanks so much! Love ya! Hahaha!  
  
poetwriter - thanks ado!! Cya in skool!  
  
Robyn - hahahah! Yup! Thanks!  
  
Crystal Star - thank u!!  
  
Kelsey - thanks so much Kelsey!!  
  
(no name) - sorry 2 keep u waiting!  
  
Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl - hahaahha!! Thanks!! Hope u like this chapter!  
  
Sylvie- thanks! U r the best cuz in the world!  
  
Chrissy - gee! Sorry I had to make u wait so long!  
  
Naomi-aka-VoyagerFanatic - thanks!! Thanks 2 ur sis too!! Hahaahaha!! Sk8er boi rocks!! Cya in skool!  
  
Venursia - So sorry 2 make ya wait! Its been ages!!  
  
TzAmZ - thanks!! Hope u like it!  
  
Spank - yup! Hahaha!  
  
(no name) - I really hope u haven't gone crazy!! Thanks!! Hope u enjoy it!  
  
kOorI cHaN - yama is stupid! Hahahaha!! I noe!!  
  
Hahahaha! I hope I didn't miss out anyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!! So er.... please review?! Thanks! Really appreciate it!! 


	14. Rain Smile

A/n: Im so sorry it took so long!! Hope you enjoy it!! Forgive me 4 all my spelling, grammar or vocab mistakes!! It is unedited and my English is terrible!!  
  
Matt, Tai and Mimi winced as Mrs Tingle shouted at them in her high shrill voice.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE HAVE ALL BEEN?! YOU ARE ALL SO IRRESPOSIBLE AND SELFISH!! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU ALL BEEN??!! WHERE IS SORA? YOU NAUGHTY BOYS AND GIRL!!! YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE THE MOMENT YOU REACH SCOOL!!"  
  
"Look Mrs Tingle, we are very..."  
  
"SORRY??!! YOU SHOULD BE!!"  
  
"MRS TINGLE!!!" Matt shouted.  
  
Mrs Tingle faltered for a second and looked taken back. Matt said in a softer voice, "Mrs Tingle, please hear us out." Hearing no response, Matt continued, "its my fault Mrs Tingle. Tai and Mimi just went to look for us, it's not their fault so I ask you not to scold them."  
  
Hearing these words, Mrs Tingle looked even more flabbergasted and here eyes threatened to pop out of her sockets. Tai and Mimi just stood with their mouths agape, staring at Matt.  
  
"Its my fault, I was the one who dared Sora to go with me to the extreme slope. She is also innocent and is now sleeping upstairs. Please don't punish her and anyone else." Mrs Tingle, Tai and Mimi looked even more stunned as they heard the words coming out from Matt's mouth.  
  
"Well..well.. I.. I mean..." Mrs Tingle mumbled, speechless of words. "Yes, Tai, Mimi, you may go now. But you," Mrs Tingle said with a pointed look at Matt, "will come with me. We have some things to discuss  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora woke up on a soft, comfortable and warm bed. She propped herself on a sitting position wearily and inspected the room.  
  
Great.... She was in the resort.  
  
Her butt still felt a little wet from the snow, so she probably was asleep for around ten minutes, she slowly got out of the bed and gingerly tried to stand on her feet. She stood unsteadily and winced as she took a step. She needed to find the others and plus, as her stomach gave a loud rumble, she was hungry. She slowly made it to the lift, squeezing her eyes as a jolt of pain shot through her leg with every step.  
  
Stepping into the lift, Sora closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She tried thinking up some lame excuse and reason to tell Mrs Tingle but her mind was just blanked. The lift open all too soon and Sora stepped out. She flinched as she walked, looking around for Matt, Tai or Mimi.  
  
"Its not Sora's fault..."  
  
Sora halted abruptly and turned her head to the source. It sounded awfully like Matt! But it couldn't be... Could it? Then, Sora saw them. Mrs Tingle and Matt were sitting in the coffee shop near the corner that was surrounded by big potted plants.  
  
All pain forgotten, Sora tiptoed cautiously to the flowerpot and sat down, leaning back against the pot, she listened hard and curiously.  
  
"Mr Ishida! First you dared Ms T. (I cant find her surname!)to go on the extreme slope, then you got both yourselves lost and then she got hurt!! I'm astonished at your behaviour! And Ms T. (I cant find her surname!) too, she, listening to you, I would have taught she had enough sense not to follow you!! But no matter what, both of you will have to go and see the headmaster. And, I wont be surprise if he expels you!  
  
"Mrs Tingle, please leave Sora out of this" Sora heard Matt speak between his gritted teeth. She frowned slightly, why would Matt try and help her? She heard Mrs Tingle sigh.  
  
"Okay Matt, just this once, no more."  
  
Sora heard the sounds of scraping chairs and the sounds of their fading footsteps. It didn't make sense! She expected Matt to push the blame to her and tell tales to Mrs Tingle! This was so.... Un-Mattish!! Sora closed her eyes and rested her head back on the flower pit, trying to push out all the questions that were swimming in her head, why Matt did this, why Matt did that.....  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Sora snapped backed to reality and jerked upright. "What?" she asked automatically. She looked up and found herself gazing into a pair of wide crystal blue eyes. She quickly tore her eyes away and stared at her feet.  
  
"Hi" Sora said softly.  
  
"Um...eerrr.... How long have you been here?" Matt asked guilty as he stared at the small and fragile looking girl.  
  
"Long enough," Sora whispered. She looked up and saw uncertainty, shock and concern in those piercing eyes.  
  
"Matt drew a deep breath and look away, trying to hide his burning cheeks. "So er.. you okay?" he stammered, shifting his weight uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Matt could barely hear her tiny voice; he bent down in front of her and stretched out his hand. Sora looked up and with a small smile, she grasped his hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks."  
  
"You better get some rest." Matt said as he helped Sora back to the room.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((~))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))  
  
"Why did you help me?" Matt heard Sora ask.  
  
Matt glared at Sora who was 'sleeping' on the bed. "You are suppose to be sleeping!" he shot back. Putting down a magazine and crossing over to the bed.  
  
Sora felt the bed sagged a bit as Matt sat down. She sat up and looked at Matt, "Why did you help me?"  
  
Matt sighed and grabbed a pillow in which, he buried his face in. "Don't want to answer." Sora heard him mumble into the pillow.  
  
Sora crawled over to Matt, who was now lying face down with his head hidden in the pillow. She poked him on the back; "tell me!" she whined as she continued poking him. "It isn't usual for you going around and saving my ass!" Sora pressed, as she continued to annoy him with all the jabbing, "So I'm really curious on why you would do such a thing for me?"  
  
Mat mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow as one hand swatted Sora's slender fingers away. "Leaf mi amone.." Matt groaned into the pillow. "Go han leep.."  
  
But Sora wasn't going to give up, "Asshole! WAKE UP!! You no fun!!" With that, Sora raised her hand and delivered a large and painful smack on Matt's back.  
  
"OW!! YOU BITCH! What the fuck was that for??!!" Matt yelled as he rubbed his back gingerly and shot Sora a death glare. Sora snickered and smiled innocently, "I was just trying to wake you up."  
  
Matt groaned and easily trapped Sora below him. Straddling her, he said angrily, "You really want to know why? Okay, I tell you why. Maybe its because I'm stupidly and crazily in love with you. Maybe its because I have a bloody concussion from all your fighting, or maybe its because I hate you so much that I'm doing this fucking insane thing of helping you. You go and figure, I want to sleep." With that, he got off her and rolled to the corner of the bed.  
  
Sora just laid there, stunned. Okay, she so had NOT been expecting that. My gawd, he just admitted that he is infatuated and crazily in love with her! Sora gaped. Suddenly, she felt that she needed to get away. She needed to get away from this cold place, get away from Mrs Tingle.... Most of all, she needed to get away from Matt.  
  
Numbly, she crawled out of bed. Throwing on her jacket, she left the room, limping as she made her way out of the resort. Scribbling a note, she spotted Mimi. She hobbled to her and shoved the note under her nose, "give this to Mrs Tingle, please."  
  
Mimi stared at Sora in shock, "huh?"  
  
"Please Mimi!" Sora said pleadingly.  
  
Mimi took the note and looked at her friend in concern, "Sora, what's wro..?"  
  
"Just give it to her!!" Soras butted in exasperate.  
  
Mimi looked in to the pleading eyes of her friend and nodded. Giving her a quick hug, Mimi whispered, "Don't worry, I will." Then, she was gone.  
  
Sora stared at the retreating back of her best friend. Then, she staggered over a waiting taxi and drove away.  
  
*************************************  
  
Matt stared at the taxi that Sora was in. Cursing under his breath, he quickly ran and hailed for a taxi, looking around frantically, he spotted Tai with this small guy Izzy. "Tai!!" he hollered, waving his arms.  
  
Tai spotted him and jogged over, "yeah dude?"  
  
"Tell Mrs Tingle I'm having a bad stomach ache and my er... Friend is very sick and errr.. I have to be home now okay?"  
  
Tai eyed Matt suspiciously, "rrriigghhttt... and I'm the president of the United States"  
  
"PLEASE Tai!! I er... Promise I will...treat you and let you drive my Motorcycle for a week!!"  
  
Tai's lips split into a wide grin, "Deal!!"  
  
Matt saluted Tai and got into the taxi, "cover for me!!" Matt yelled as the taxi speeded away.  
  
(())(())(())(())((())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()) (Many hours later)  
  
Sora sat on the top of the school building as water droplets splattered all over her. She loved the rain; it always washed away all her troubles comforted her. She stood up as the rain became heavier and opened her arms in a welcoming gesture.  
  
She raised her head and closed her eyes. A smile broke out on her sweet, innocent and carefree face. Her wet hair stuck together and gave her this wet and grubby look that suited her perfectly. Her wet shirt and jeans stuck to her well-formed body and showed off her curves.  
  
Sora stood there as the rain relished her feelings. All her worries washed away and she savoured every drop of nature's simple pleasures.  
  
Unknown to her, Matt quietly sat down at a corner of the roof of the building. His usually gelled up hair was all messed up and his wet fringe flowed all over his forehead, giving him a sexy and rebel look. He stared at the brown hair girl, wishing that he could kiss her right now. She looked like a peaceful, carefree and gorgeous angel.  
  
Matt watched as she slowly opened her eyes and sat down. She stared up into the clouds and smiled. She looked so happy, so free. Matt wished he could do that to her, he wanted to be the rain and give her all the happiness and smile he could see it was giving to her.  
  
Matt stood up. Dripping wet, walked over, slowly and quietly, trying not to disturb his brown hair angel. "Hi Sora" he whispered, looking down on her.  
  
Sora's eyes snapped open and widen as she realized who was it. "Matt!" she exclaimed as she tried to stand up quickly. But her sprained ankle gave way and she fell. But Matt was quick; he quickly caught her in his arms and straightened her.  
  
Sora blushed and muttered, "thanks". Then, her expression changed, "what are you doing here?! You followed me didn't you?!"  
  
Matt winced, "yeah." It was then; he just realized how much he hated himself. All he could do was to make her mad and angry. He could never make her smile. He closed his eyes, then without warning, Matt hugged her gently. Something Sora thought he would never do.  
  
Matt whispered as he buried himself in her wet hair that smelled of strawberry and a faint scent of the rain. "Sora, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about what happened, I'm sorry for everything."  
  
Sora stood there, stunned as the rain continued to shower them. She would never have thought Matt was capable of something like this. She stood there barely believing what she heard. And suddenly, she felt all safe in the comfort of the blond guy's arms. Then slowly, Sora hugged him back; she closed her eyes as a smile crept out of her face. The exact same smile that she and he thought only the rain could give her.  
  
####################################################  
  
OH MY GAWD!! I CANT BELIEVE I ACTUALLY WROTE THE CHAPTER!!! I am so sorry I haven't been updating for ages!!! I really had a horrendous case of writer blocks and my exams and homework nearly swallowed me up!! But thanks to all reviewers out there!! Thanks for your support!!! Love ya guys!!! Next time, if I haven't been updating, just send all the complain mail to my add hyper_shark@hotmail.com. Dun send any to the yahoo one cause I barely check that!!  
  
Please don't kill me if I have a thousand grammar mistakes or something cause this story has NOT been edited!!!  
  
Thanks to Mae, Aolani, you know who, Angel of Love, TwinBakaNekos, Sylvie, Sorato4ever, Jstar888, wind, Naomi-aka-VoyagerFanatic, Venursia, Rizza426, Chibi Akuma, (no name), DawnHope, Tenebrae, Briszy, Chrissy, Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl, Ado!!! Your really helped me to write the story!!! Sorry if I accidentally missed out someone!!! Love ya so much!!  
  
Your reviews really mean a lot to me!!!! Without them, I may never be encouraged to write again!!  
  
Lots of love!! 


	15. Im sorry

Hey! For all my reviewers thank you so much!! I hate to say this. but that was the last chapter cause 1st, im really busy and 2nd, I cant think of anything else to write!!  
  
BIG THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS matt4ever, Sorato4ever, missy , silent falcon, windedlove, sassy , Tenebrae, d26, Shenny G. Potter, SilverSoul, Rizza426, TwinBakaNekos, scorpion05, 2#, joyce, Areida, Allycat, deam-rose/fanfictionist, Sylvie, DawnHope, Mineral Water, Jesse E , Digitalgirl3, SHEENI, Ado  
  
And all the other reviewers who reviewed the other chapters! I'm really grateful to all of you for the support and even though I only update it the next time pigs fly, your still read it and review it! I never knew I would be able to hit the 200 reviews mark. I kinda just expected the most, 140 reviews! im glad that your enjoyed the story a lot because I did put a lot of effort in2 writing it! Im sorry I cant update it anymore, unless of course someone can gimme a plot or if u want, take this story over.  
  
I just want to say a BIG THANK YOU TO ALL who had helped me or just supported me in this story and I love ya lots!  
  
Hyper_shark 


End file.
